Of the Gods
by SaraphSin
Summary: Kagome is tested, first by Sesshomaru, hellbent on breaking her soul to prove her worthlessness as a human, and then when the gods demand she complete her fate, and face the beast of death before it kills them all. Just what secrets do the gods hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN IT**

"How long until you claim her?" A clearly impatient feminine voice rang out, bringing the male back from his trance of thoughts.

"I will when it is right. She is not ready to awaken. Let her enjoy what she can of her mortal life, before the time of reckoning is upon us", he sighed in deep melancholy, knowing full well what was in store for the young woman, and he would stall the task that the fates bestowed upon her, by any means necessary.

* * *

It was dusk, the sky was cerulean blue, not yet lit with the lights of stars. Camp was being made, and the others went to attend to the small campfire, while Kagome's attentions were dragged into another direction. Kagome watched, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went at it again, one sided verbal sparring, then the fight ensued promptly two minutes after. Wasn't this getting tedious for anyone but herself? Inwardly, she groaned, life in the feudal era was just one sequence of battles after another, with the few moments of happiness she could spend with her friends, or in a hot spring.

Speaking of hot springs, she was owed a nice bath, after a long day of travelling. "Inuyasha, I'm heading off to the hot spring" Kagome called.

"Wench, don't you care about what happens!" Inuyasha growled in frustration

"Not really, it always ends the same anyways, see you when you're done" with that Kagome walked off hiding a smirk, not noticing the elder brother's raised eyebrow at the young miko's conclusiveness.

With the hanyou distracted in shock at the miko's speech, Sesshomaru took the time granted to send a blow to Inuyasha, consequently, landing the hanyou twenty-yards away into a tree.

"So weak, you are unworthy of this Sesshomaru's time" Sesshomaru spoke with great apathy, a perfectly trained façade. Sesshoumaru turned on heel, and disappeared into the myriad of woods, as if a vapor, while the angry Inuyasha began to scream a string of profanities, slumped at bottom of a tree.

While Sesshomaru walked amongst the canopy of trees, his thoughts kept being directed back to one source, Kagome, the one who plagued his mind every spare moment. She had always been the puzzle piece that never fit into Sesshomaru's philosophy of humans. Kagome was compassionate, duteous, just and fair, loyal, courageous, unyielding, and protective. This irked him beyond no belief that a human could manage to exemplify every characteristic that he deemed an honorable being. Humans had no honor, they were worse than even those of his own kind. Yes, he had very low opinions of demons also, but he was not going to proclaim that he hated himself, and demons seemed at least in some to be honorable, not the full of avarice and cowardice of humans. Sesshomaru had seen the great sins of humankind in situation after situation, fathers who would sell daughters to the local brothel to pay off gambling debts, mothers who would beat their children within an inch of their lives, men who would rape women for a pathetic attempt at control, and those humans who would kill demon pups only in hatred of their race. That one thoroughly disgusted him, he would never sink to such vile depths as to harm a human child. Rin, had been the first to show him the capacity of one human to surmount the rest in honorability, and with this Sesshomaru thought was the exception to every rule, but to count another amongst Rin had to mean something else. Something he was not so sure of yet, but he would find out.

"Perhaps" he thought "A series of tests would be in order to determine her true worthiness, and the end result, to finally banish her from my thoughts forever." Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of breaking her soul through his small tortures, as he picked up the scent of rain, trailing to the hot springs.

"First test, miko, the unyielding will, I doubt you will survive it"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. This is my first fanfiction, so people please review, so at least I'll know if I'm doing okay, or not, but don't shoot me off my soap box with flames. Also, yes I know my grammar is poor, which is sad considering I'm in college, but hey no one cares unless it's an English class, oh wait I'm a Creative Writing minor. I suppose this is going to kick me in the ass later.**


	2. Unyielding

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT

WARNING: SOME SEXUAL LANGUAGE

* * *

Unyielding- not giving way to pressure or persuasion

* * *

Kagome had been soaking in the hot spring; it was her only comfort here in Sengoku Japan. Succumbing to pleasures of the hot waters, her body began to become placid in relaxation, and her mind left the plane of reality, never noticing the amber eyes burning holes into her with their gaze. Lying within the murky water's depths, Kagome began to think about the past few days, and whether or not to make another trip home. She had begun suffering from severe migraines, so severe in fact; it had nearly caused Inuyasha's death.

Fighting with another demon, after the jewel shards, she had notched her bow with an arrow, and as she went to aim for the demon, the migraine hit her like a ton of bricks. Kagome lost her eyesight, and sent the sacred arrow directly into the path of Inuyasha. Luckily, he had seen it coming in time to move out of the way, but after the demon's demise by Tetsusaiga she was pretty sure that she heard every curse word in the Japanese language spewing from the mouth of an angry hanyou. She couldn't find it in herself to sit him, even after he took her arrows, stating that it was dangerous for her to keep them until she was fixed, it was well deserved.

Sighing in despair, Kagome slinked further into the water and began to absentmindedly talk to herself, "I better go home, and see a doctor, last thing I need is to attempt murder on another of my friends"

"Miko, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity" came the sultry voice of Sesshomaru, walking out of the shadows of the forest, to reveal himself.

Kagome jumped, quickly sinking further into the water to hid herself, and try to gain what little composure she had left to answer Sesshomaru. "Yeah well, referring to yourself in the third person is considered insanity also! And why are you here! Don't I get any privacy in this era!" she growled back, trying to appear as tough as she could, thinking that if dogs can sense fear, certainly a dog demon does the same.

Sesshomaru bit back his tongue, knowing that as angry as he was, anger would get him nowhere. "_No_", he thought, "_the plan is quite simple, to seduce the miko to bend to my will_."

"That corrosive tongue could be put to many better uses than making your life shorter by insulting this Sesshomaru. I could name a number of ways." Sesshomaru said, gracefully kneeling down behind her, placing his arm on Kagome's bare shoulder, sending shivers up her spine with his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Wh-wh-at are you doing?" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru with doe like eyes, the eyes of prey trapped within the predators grasp.

Sesshomaru said nothing, focusing his molten gaze upon Kagome's chest, and then slid his arm down beneath the water to grab her breast. Kagome let out a moan of lust, and he reached further rubbing her clitoris, making her ache with need. Every one of his touches burned like fire into her soul, her vision was clouded with lust only for him, the one to awaken her body.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed to red; he was losing control as the beast screamed inside his mind

"**MY MIKO, MY LITTLE BITCH, SO HOT, CLAIM OUR BITCH"**

He fought to restrain the beast, thinking it had gone completely out of its mind in thinking that this human, was their mate. This human was only a pawn in the game he was playing, he could not lose control. Sesshomaru's eyes began to flash between gold and red, highlighting the inner battle of beast and rationale inside his mind. Red had in the end, overcome yellow, as Sesshomaru ripped the naked Kagome from the hot spring, colliding her delicate body with great force, into the ground. He ripped off his clothes in a fit of need, pouncing on top of her, revealing a fully erect large cock to her eyes, readying itself for insertion

Kagome was in pain from her landing, and the lust that clouded her eyes began to dissipate. The reality of the situation began to take control, as rational side of herself screamed at her, and panic began poison her mind. Images of a little man lit on fire, running around her mind, desperately trying to put himself out, the personification of Kagome's panicked state, filled her mind. It has always made her laugh and calm down when she was scared, and she began to think more clearly.

"_What was I thinking? I cannot let him do this. I barely know him. I know I gave up my love for Inuyasha long ago, realizing Kikyo would always have his heart, but isn't this a betrayal still. Why is his older brother after me? I thought he hated humans, yet he is here molesting me! I won't let him do this. I won't be his doll to play with when he's bored_" Kagome thought, letting the courage of her will gather strength with every word.

"NO", Kagome screamed, "GET OFF ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and began to reach his claws within her womanhood, and Kagome did the only option she had left. Using her hands, she gathered her purifying light, and sent Sesshomaru flying off her onto his ass.

Kagome quickly scurried to gather her clothing and soaps, while Sesshomaru sat on the ground, befuddled in a daze, his eyes slowly regaining their yellow color. The effect of Kagome's blast had burned and charred his chest, and the pain, as it had done for Kagome, brought him back to the full reality of what had happened, and how he fell to the will of his beast. Perhaps, he was not, yet the perfection of honorability that he demanded from others. He has lost his control, and the miko had been his undoing. Neither of them had truly proved, an unyielding will, succumbed to the desires of the flesh. Sesshomaru grabbed his clothes, and transformed in an orb of light, taking off, far away from the miko's location.

Kagome had sighed in relief, dressed herself, and sprinted in the direction of camp, forgetting that Sesshomaru's scent still lay on her person.

As she entered camp, the sight (and smell by Shippo and Inuyasha) of her made all eyes look upon her, filled with questions. Her raven hair was disheveled, dirt clinging to the back of her head, body shaking from nerves, and in the rush, Kagome had seemed to put on her shirt backwards. Kagome fidgeted nervously, as she took her seat around the dancing flames of the campfire.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, as he jumped up in rage, beginning yet another one of his epic rants of jumping to conclusions before facts were made, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU SMELL LIKE SESSHOMARU! HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE DECENTCY TO DRESS YOURSELF RIGHT! WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS! RUTTING WITH MY OWN BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

Kagome at that moment realized her shirt was backwards, and flushed red as she undid the sleeves, and turned the shirt around. Her anger began to boil at a dangerous level, and she started screaming right back at Inuyasha. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT YOU KNOW. I WAS PRACTICALLY RAPED BY YOUR BROTHER AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ACCUSE ME OF HAVING SEX WITH HIM!" The tears began to form around the corners of her narrowed eyes, she hated this, and hated being a baby when she was angry, but every time the anger came so did the tears as she spoke. The others began to exchange glances of pure fury and sympathy for their friend

Inuyasha's fiery stance, began to wither, as he relaxed, and approached his best friend. He grabbed her in a fierce hug, her head rested upon his shoulder, and the droplets of tears clung to the silver of his hair.

He began to stammer, as he spoke, not sure just what words would help her forgive him for his unjust accusations, and comfort her at the same time. "I..I...I'm sorry for being such an ass. I should have known that you would have never done anything willingly. It's okay he can't get ya now when I'm here. I'll get the damned bastard. I'll kill him for touching you", he said in a soothing tone laced with the promise of retribution. Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist behind Kagome's back, until the blood was drawn from his claws embedding deep in the skin of his palm.

Miroku was the second to speak of the group, "Lady Kagome, if I may ask, what exactly happened, do you know why Sesshomaru would do such a thing?" Miroku's voiced filled with unease; he may have been the master of manipulating others emotions, such as the villagers that used his services, but to tread around such a fresh wound with his friend was surely out of his league. He was trying his best not to upset her any further, yet find a conclusion to this tragedy.

Kagome released herself from Inuyasha's hug, and turned to face Miroku. "I'm not sure why I don't understand it myself. Sesshomaru showed up at the springs, we started insulting each other, than out of nowhere, he began to touch me, his eyes bled red, and then he threw me from the spring on to the ground. He pounced on top of me and tried to well…you know" Kagome twitched a little then sheepishly stared at the ground in a virginal modesty. "I yelled at him, and then blasted him with purifying power, his eyes turned back yellow, and he took off."

Sango nodded solemnly, she knew exactly what happened, and said to Kagome. "Kagome that was Sesshomaru's beast, his instinctual nature, I don't think he would have done that had he been in his right mind at the time."

Kagome's eyes widened in curiosity, "You mean it wasn't his fault?" She thought back to the numerous times, where Sesshomaru had saved her life, and she knew she didn't really want to hate him. He was neither truly an enemy nor a friend. Sesshomaru was just there, and that was the best way Kagome could explain it.

"Doesn't mean that he don't need to get what's coming to him, Kagome! The bastard is still responsible for what he did to you, and he's still gonna taste the end of my blade for it" Inuyasha said with unspeakable hatred.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha this time, "Inuyasha, SIT! I don't want any more bloodshed. He saved my life. I can give him forgiveness if he really didn't mean it. I owe him."

Inuyasha had plummeted to the ground forcefully eating a mouthful of dirt. He swore that this woman was going to make him eat more dirt than ramen in his lifetime. "He don't deserve your kindness, when you gonna realize that?" Inuyasha spat, and wobbly stood up, walked off, jumping in a nearby tree to sulk.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pissed, as he stomped back to camp, acknowledging the presence of neither Rin nor Jaken, as they babbled around him. Finally, they had backed off giving the demon lord his own space to contemplate the events that had just happened.

"_How could I lose control like that_? _Any further, and I would have raped the girl, she wouldn't have survived a demon rutting_" Sesshomaru thought. "_Why do I even care if I did? What makes her so important? I wish to continue the tests. I need to know the truth, but it is too dangerous for this Sesshomaru be within the miko's presence. I lost all control, all rational thought; the mind of the cursed beast took me over. Neither of us proved an unyielding will, we both surrendered to the rapture of lust, until the pain had cleared our minds. I am becoming weak because of the miko. I must continue the testing. I must see what makes her so defined in the beast's mind. For the beast has never responded to another demoness, the way it has towards the miko. I will just have to prepare another trial for the miko _"Sesshomaru smirked, yet again, as the wheels began to turn within his mind, for this time he would not be defeated, and would show this girl, who superior with the power to hold all the cards within his hand. Little did Sesshomaru know that every superior was inferior to the control of another, beyond themselves, and thus so completed the circle. Sesshomaru was just another chess piece amongst the games of gods, and he was working well into the strategy of Hell itself.

* * *

Another male figure, deep within Elysium, was staring far off in thought, into a small mirror with a gold imbued handle. In the mirror, he could see the mortal world, watching both the Kagome and Sesshomaru, and the fires of attraction that passed between them. Soon fate and prophecies would become reality, played out before his very eyes, and he was thus far pleased at the turning of events. The peace between heaven and hell would be broken, and the war would be fought. These two and their union would save, his beloved beast, the personification of death, his son, the Ragnarok, killer of gods, and all creatures alike. The Ragnarok had been sleeping far too long, and the time was upon them to soon awaken the creature to his true power, and kill all those who stood in his way, as he knew the Olympian Gods would try in fear of their deaths. Death had always been dominant over life, they were polar opposites, yet so connected, that to discontinue one, would upset the balance of Gaia, and this would not happen no matter how many ignorant creatures, who thought differently, had to be destroyed.

A female's arm slinked around his waist, and pulled him close, saying "Too much time observing mortals will surely rot your mind. What were you thinking about Hades?"

"Nothing of importance, Persephone, come, let's retire for the night" he replied, a small smile, hiding the worries that were etched in his eyes from her.

* * *

Kagome smiled, yet again, at a rare occurrence, an utterly peaceful day, even Inuyasha had given up his moaning of revenge half-way through the day, after a few thousand sits, of course. The group had decided to head back to Kaede's village, while Kagome was taking a small trip home to see a doctor about her migraines. The oddity was though ever since last night they had seemed to stop all together, and usually she had at least three or four a day, but not trusting that she was completely cured, Kagome decided to head home. She wouldn't want to hurt anyone in a blunder of mistaking this as the eye of the storm. Inuyasha was going to walk her home, but she insisted she'd be fine without him stating that Sesshomaru would most likely not show up due to the suffice of a wound on his ego for not being a person with dedicated unwavering control. The others all voiced their agreement to this, and Inuyasha let out a laugh, letting Kagome go, but not before he stated "Feh, don't get killed, you ain't no use finding jewel shards as a corpse."

Kagome growled in annoyance, turned on her heel, walking off in the direction of the well, but not before yelling "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha plummeted again for his daily meal of dirt, and Kagome walked off into the woods, heading to the Bone-Eater's Well. Golden eyes masked by trees, watched on, and tailed her as she walked through the woods.

The migraine had begun to start, she felt the pounding in her head, becoming dizzy and disoriented, and finally her sight had left her with only blackness in view. The first time this had happened, Kagome had panicked like crazy, because you never really appreciate what has been given until it has been taken away to live in a world of black, and it scared her to the core. This time, however, she was prepared for the blindness, as she began reaching her hands out all around her trying to find the well that was only a few feet in front of her. As she reached, she gripped a hand, which she let go of immediately and her heart began to race.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stated slowly and cautiously.

"No", proclaimed the baritone voice, in simplicity, "Use your eyes."

"I..I can't. I'm blind I can't see because of the headaches", Kagome stated, she knew who that voice belonged, Sesshomaru, and hope that today was not her day to die for what happened last night.

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned in frustration, she was blind, and then suddenly another smirk appeared. He would use this blindness against her, and her weakness would be her own undoing. Sesshomaru frigidly spoke, the nickname ice prince was so aptly earned, "So sad, miko, I was hoping that you may look upon the face of the person that kills you."

With that one sentence, in the blink of an eye, Kagome was nailed against a tree, with one arm holding her securely by her neck, not allowing her the comfort of movement, but not taking away the breath from her throat. Sesshomaru was careful in keep his aura out of reach of the miko, sealing it away. He had learned from an ancient one of their kind, that it was not the flesh that proved weak against miko powers, but the spiritual aura itself. Sealing an aura was a difficult task for any demon, but he managed to accomplish this after years of practice, the downfall was that it had left him weaker without any demonic power of his own, but the physical manifests of the demon were still with him: poison claws, strength, and speed. These three were all he needed to torture the miko into submission.

Kagome sent a flurry of purifying attacks at Sesshomaru, but only to realize they were futile. Sesshomaru let out a maniacal laugh, as he grabbed Kagome, securing his arm around her, and raced off to the Western Palace. The wind whipped at Kagome in a furious pace, sending her hair into her face, stinging with each contact. She knew she was being moved by Sesshomaru, and feared reaching the destination.

"_Why does he hate me so much? I've never done anything to him, and he still wants to kill me. Maybe it wasn't the beast after all, maybe he's really the monster himself. I should have listened to Inuyasha_" Kagome thought, as hot tears slid down her cheeks.

They had reached their destination in a few hours, and Kagome had fallen asleep, somewhere during the journey, and he took this time to unseal his aura making the trip upon his cloud. Sesshomaru headed to his personal chambers with Kagome still in his arms, sleeping peacefully. "_Like an angel_", Sesshomaru shook his head, "_Where did that insane thought come from? I must be losing my mind. Damned woman." _

As he placed her down on the bed, a servant girl knocked on the door, "My Lord, is there anything I can get you?" The servant's violet eyes quickly took a look at the woman in the Lord's bed passed out, and cast her gaze down yet again.

"Yes, I will need the restraint shackles for the walls from the dungeons, and allow no one to disturb me after you retrieve these," stated Sesshomaru in a commanding manner that clearly said his will was not to be questioned.

The servant girl felt such empathy for the poor woman, surely torture had been his plans, but it was not her place to defend her as she answered, "As you wish, my Lord," and abruptly left to retrieve them.

A few moments later, the servant returned, with the help of other servants, they had managed to install the shackles on the Lord's wall, and left Kagome to her doom.

"Awake, miko" a voice called to Kagome. The migraine had subsided sometime during the journey, and she opened her eyes to seeing a blurred figure of Sesshomaru, becoming clearer with every second. Kagome went to move her arms, but to her surprise they were chained to the wall by heavy steel shackles. She went to use her power, but nothing happened. The chains were absorbing the purifying power.

"There is no use in using your powers. Those chains are resistant to miko energy. Now you will tell me what I wish to know, and die a merciful quick death, or suffer as I bleed the life slowly from your body, and other assortments of torture. Which shall it be?" Sesshomaru smiled, this game should prove to be the most fun he had in centuries.

Kagome shuddered at the thought, but she would not give up, she would die an honorable death if she had to die. "What is it you want to know exactly?"

"This is Sesshomaru has heard rumors of the half-breed's night of humanity. Tell me the day, when this happens."

"No, you might as well, just kill me now because I'll never tell you. I expected better from you, Sesshomaru." Kagome stated, as her tone burned with the fury of determination.

Angered, Sesshomaru's hand began to glow green, as he took a claw, and broke Kagome's delicate flesh, drawing a small wound on her bound arm, inserting his poison within the wound. "Expected better, as in how? You dare to question my integrity, worthless human!" Sesshomaru barked back.

The poison burned with the intensity of the sun, and stung like an attack of the hundred hornets. Kagome bit her lips, groaned in pain, her face scrunched, twisted, and contorted with pain, but she would not scream. _"No, I would never give that asshole the pleasure! I will fight this" _Kagome thought.

Grimacing in pain, Kagome managed to choke out the answer to Sesshomaru's question. "I expected you to be honorable and defeat him in a fair fight, not an act of cowardice, that you would attack him at his weakest moment. YOU ARE A COWARD! HIDING BEHIND THESE CHAINS AND YOUR KNOWLEDGE, AFRAID OF ME! AFRAID OF INUYASHA!"

A clawed hand slapped her clear across the face, drawing blood from thin lines where his claws had grazed her, marring the beauty of her face, but not the fire from her eyes, "_She would be an quite a challenge to break"_, Sesshomaru thought.

"Silence, your mouth, miko, or I will not be so merciful to you, even if you divulge the information I ask, even if you beg." He snarled out.

"As if I would beg to the likes of a coward, go ahead and do your worst, but you will never get what you ask, or the satisfaction of my voice other than to speak out against you, and that's the problem isn't it Sesshomaru? You can't handle the truth; you can't handle to hear you are less perfect than you think you are." Kagome raged back, she vowed to herself not to lose this war.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red, in the blood lust, while his beast was condemning him for harming their future mate. "ENOUGH BITCH! YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

Losing all control, he began to rip at the flesh of her body, dragging his claws coated with poison, until she was nothing more than blood, flesh hanging off her skin half eaten, and torn so deep that one could see the ivory of her bones. After his blood lust had been satisfied, a rational Sesshomaru began to stare as the bloodied corpse Kagome. _"What have I done? I did not mean to kill her. I only said so to ensure the validity of this test. Why do I care? Why do I feel pain at the thought of her death"_ He thought. Sesshomaru had done such intensive damage to the girl, he was unsure if even Tenseiga could bring her back. He watched, stupefied, as her body had begun to glow a pink light, and the deadliest of wounds were healed, leaving only the shallow marks to remain, and her lungs once again took breath.

Kagome's inner core had awakened for the time being, searing and burning in revenge. The chains began to shake, as her will to live rose up to fight, increasing her power tenfold. The pain from her small wounds had subsided to a dull ache under the care of the adrenaline, flowing through her veins, alerting her whole body to the fight. Kagome's eyes began to glow an ominous lightening blue, as she fought, shaking and rattling the shackles, which were close to breaking, and would unleash the power of her wrath.

Sesshomaru had been shocked to say the least, although his face would never show it, these restraints were used against the most powerful mikos never to be even budged by them, yet she was successfully fighting off the dark enchantment. He needed to end this quickly, and began to pour his own youkai into the shackles.

The dark energy flowed from Sesshomaru, and his power dominated her own powerful aura, being already weakened from the restraints. Kagome's body fell back in defeat, and her eyes went back to their normal cerulean blue. "I hate you," she mumbled quietly before unconscious took her, and at the statement Sesshomaru's heart began to ache for a reason unknown to him.

He left her there attached to the wall, while he passed through his chambers to adjoining balcony to think. Staring at the dusk sky, which shined the light blue of her changed eyes, was he not just here with her last night, in repetition? _"What the hell is she? She surely can't be human, humans are not that strong. I doubt she even knows herself. Her will is truly unyielding to be able to put up with a fight, such as that. The miko has again proven me as the fool again with the loss of control, and the underestimation of her power, but this time has nearly ended this Sesshomaru's life. Kagome has become a force to be reckoned with, and would be a better ally than enemy, though I doubt I could earn her loyalty now. She has seen through my poor reasoning for taking her here, but doesn't realize the full plan as of yet. I should have never used the excuse of wishing to kill my brother on his weakest day, but that was my failing. This Sesshomaru is not incapable of learning, and I will learn what I must about this woman to get the answers I need as to what she is and why my beast years for her as it does. Perhaps I will be kinder to Kagome, to repent for nearly killing her, and give her the respect that she is due, but still she must be tested. I must know of her power."_

The lines between Sesshomaru's eyes began to furrow as he was deep in thought on how to earn her loyalty and make up for the trespass he had committed against her, and with this thought the ice around Sesshomaru's heart had metaphorically began to chip away.

"Next is loyalty, little one, you have proven your worth so far, sleep for now though, your preparation for the trial begins tomorrow," said Sesshomaru walking back into his chambers, releasing the miko from her restrains, nuzzling against her warm body, and calling for the healers, while she slept.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a comforting sight, a bathing place on a beautiful sunny day. There was a pool of hot water, surrounded in some sort of smoothed grey stone with a fountain of a cherub placed at the center of the bath made of solid gold, and reflected the sun's warm gaze into the placid waters. Great columns surrounded the bath, and looked to be of Ancient Grecian architecture. There were surrounding statues of the Greek Gods in all their glory, from what she could tell there was Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite, all portrayed beautifully in stone. Aromatic oils, used for bathing, permeated the air with the soft scent of Hyacinth.

"Did Sesshomaru really kill me? Am I in heaven?" Kagome mused to herself out loud.

To her surprise, another's voice answered, "No, this is merely a recreation within your mind, a dream. I merely used an image that always brought you comfort, the great bathing halls of Olympia."

Kagome turned her head to look upon an angel. He was at least 5"9, short cut ebony hair, he had a perfect built, not too lanky, and well defined in the muscle department. He had wings of midnight black, eyes glowed the color of red beryl; he wore a gold plated breast piece engraved with numerous symbols, shoulder plates with silver spikes, and gold armoring covering his legs. A mixture of armor of the Ancient Romans, and the Medieval Knights, and Kagome stared at the man in awe and admiration.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kagome asked in a friendly tone, some kind of innate knowledge had told her not to fear him, but embrace him.

He gave a small half-smile, a deception trying to hide his heartache from her, as he began to answer, "My name is Dhansura. I am the second in command of the angels, and I am here to as warning to you, since Zeus wishes to stall your fate as much as possible, and leave you blinded to the truth. I don't have much time, but I will answer any questions you may have, while I am here."

Kagome was confused, since when did the gods have a stake in her fate, and since when were they real. She had learned much about Ancient Greek mythology in school, but she never guessed it to be true. "_But then again I didn't think demons actually existed either, I guess I'll just have to go with this_" she thought

"What does Zeus have to do with me?" Kagome said, as she looked deeply into the angels eyes in concern.

"Zeus has everything to with you, but this I cannot fully answer yet, you must recognize this yourself. Just understand that he cares deeply about your safety, as we all do." Dhansura answered, an unshakeable sincerity reflecting in his face.

"Well then where was everyone when I was being tortured?" Kagome growled out in annoyance.

Dhansura grinned, and let out a deep laugh, "I can see that some things never change, especially your shrew-like temper."

Kagome gave a very offended glance, and said in a haughty tone "I do not have a shrew-like temper thank you very much, do you like work for Zeus or something?"

He shook his head, this was going to be a far greater challenge than he thought, how to explain the universe in such a small time frame. "Angels are the creation of Zeus. Zeus did not create me though; I am transformed from a demon to an angel by my beloved goddess. Angels were Zeus's creation for the purpose to protect the well-being of Gaia's creatures the humans and the animals. Gaia is who you would call "Mother Earth" or perhaps just the God. Hades' creations are the demons, and carry out the deeds of safe passage for the dead to the underworld."

"Why don't the gods just come down themselves and fix everything?"Kagome questioned.

"They cannot, they are born from the seed of Gaia themselves, and in order to insure peace on Earth, Gaia has forbid gods and their creations to walk upon the Earth, if they stay too long they lose their immortality, and become human. Only those who bonded with the blood of a human or animal can withstand Gaia's curse and for a god to abandon their position in Olympus for so long can prove spell chaos to Earth, and that is why the miko, monk, and demon exist. Demons bond with an animal body, and angels bond with a human body, thus reducing their powers, and allowing Gaia to recognize them as a non-threatening presence. Demons seem to be a little more complicated though because upon creation each was given the spirit of a beast from Hades, and to add to this beast with another becomes almost too much to most and they revert to simpler beings, not many containing the rational of, say Sesshomaru. This is how angels and demons differ, we are more closely related to the humans, and demons to the beasts, and we become subject to more humanity. The case for most mikos and monks are that they are born from a half angel, who has chosen to be sent down to Gaia's domain, as a reward, to experience a mortal life. Children of half-angels are more powerful than the average human, yet still not as strong as a half-angel themselves. There are a few miko, however, who are sent down as half-angels, and do not realize this, because the cycle of reincarnation seals their previous memories away throughout their entire life. Kagome this is your heritage. Your memories are sealed."

Stunned Kagome, lost all words to speak, after a short period of silence, she recovered from her stupor "You mean to tell me, that I am an ANGEL?"

"You are not simply just an angel, but I cannot reveal more. I am sorry, but the reason of your birth is soon upon us, and you must complete your destiny at any cost, or the world will fall into utter chaos, and we all will die. You must defeat the Ragnarok, the beast of death, in battle," a stern and deadly serious look.

Kagome jumped up and freaked out, pacing and mumbling a nonsensical trains of thought, then began to address the angel "Look, I cannot be whoever you think I am. I'm just Kagome. I'm just me, a simple human woman from the future. We don't even train for battle there! Its bad enough I got saddled with the duty of the sacred jewel, and have to fight all the demons. I cannot possible handle this. I don't even know how to fight that well, you better get someone else for this job, buddy, cause I can't do it."

Dhansura raised his voice, this was sure not who he remembered, the one he remembered understood their fate, and knew well the consequences of abandoning such. "Could a simple human woman, shake, and almost break the shackles that Sesshomaru placed you in? You are not simple by any means, and you are a trained elite warrior, the best warrior among the angels. You just don't remember right now!"

Kagome dropped to her knees, and began to cry in frustration, whoever doomed her to this life must hate her severely, she thought. The angel came over and placed her on his lap his arms embracing her small waist. He leaned his chin into the top of her head, nuzzling with her raven colored hair, speaking softly he said "Calm down, it's alright, I'll be with you always, you know that right. I'll never let you get hurt. We'll do this together if we must. I promise you."

Kagome looked up in his ruby eyes, and saw unconditional love for her. This man loved her with his very being, and it glowed with every look, every embrace, and every word. "_What was I to him_?" Kagome thought, as she relaxed within his warm embrace.

Dhansura shifted as he took Kagome's chin, and brought up to his face. "I must leave soon, but I will leave you with a clue to your fate, until we meet again. The Oracle at Delphi, nearly a thousand years ago gave a prophecy to Zeus

_**The spindle of the fates has been set into motion**_

_**Giving birth to the unspeakable creature of evil**_

_**From the union of Hades and an a demoness**_

_**The personification of death itself**_

_**Unbounded from the rules of life**_

_**Without fear, without love, without consequence**_

_**Completely hallowed in any emotion**_

_**His reign, will begin in hellfire**_

_**That will consume even the lives of the gods **_

_**Only the ancient battle of life and death**_

_**Will end his wrath of tyranny**_

_**Seek out the bearer of the gift of life**_

Kagome was so confused; surely she could not be the one they spoke of, the bearer of the gift of life.

Dhansura stood up, and gave her one last embrace, whispering softly in her ear, "Remember I'll always be with you, do not fear your destiny."

* * *

Kagome awoke, sweated and panicked, she looked around her, she was in a room of the Western Place, and her wounds were all neatly bandaged_. "Sesshomaru took care of me, but why? What had happened, and why could she not remember? How many times has he tried to kill me? Why is he screwing with me? I can't take this anymore, first Naraku and the jewel shards, then Sesshomaru, then worrying about killing a beast of death, and then trying piece back my past life. It's all too much right now. I'm telling Sesshomaru, first thing in the morning; whatever he is pulling is not going to fly anymore because if I am not dead yet I doubt he will actual kill me in the long run. I just want to go home. I wish Inuyasha would come get me, but he thinks I'm back at home, getting treated for my migraines. I wonder could these migraines have something to do with my past memory if I even am this person. Dhansura seems to think I am this person, I can only wonder what I was to him in my past life. Was he important to me? He makes me feel warm and safe like I can trust him with my life"_ Kagome thought, as she laid back down on the bed, and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Hades paced furiously within Elysium, demonstrating his rage with his fist pounding through walls of stone. That foolish young brat! Hades cursed ever creating demonkind as minions of hell. He was convinced that maybe, his brother Zeus' creations, the angels, were surely more logical than demons. If he was a mortal, Sesshomaru's stupidity would be the proverbial last nail in his coffin.

"He had better figure out a chance at redemption in her eyes, to make Kagome loyal to Sesshomaru, and to the Realm of Hell, or all my plans will crumble at my feet. They must be united as mates, before the Ragnarok awakens, or they will not be able to control the beast, and my son will have to die, both of their powers must be combined" growled the God of Hell. "If I do not soon see progress than, maybe some encouragement, might stoke the fires," and with that the great god had begun to scheme.

* * *

Ok, very sorry for the whole long spiel about gods, angels, and demons, but it was necessary for future chapters, otherwise no one would understand what I am talking about. If anyone has any questions, please ask and I will explain anything you want to know. Also, I do not claim to be historically correct, I am a psych major and a creative writing minor, I've had zip history classes so far, other than the ones on American History (yes that's all they drill in our heads). So pretend that everything is correct or if you do know the correct correlating dates, then insert it with your imagination, or tell me, and I'll fix it. Another note, I know that my borrowing of Greek mythology isn't exactly correct. I'm only playing with concepts of Greek mythology, but most of the terms and gods are correct, and if anyone needs a reminder or doesn't know much about mythology, feel free to ask. Lastly, I would like to thank the people that reviewed, it makes me feel good, and clarifies if I'm doing well or not. So review, make me happy and less confused about how I'm doing!


	3. Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Loyalty- faithful in allegiance to a person, ideal, custom, cause, or duty

* * *

"And what is you seek of me, Hades?" proclaimed Hephaestus, the lame and disfigured blacksmith of the gods, in a hesitant tone, knowing very well that Hades, being the tactical master of the gods, was up to another stratagem. Not once did he dare to look up at the eyes of the god, and continued to work while they spoke.

"Can I not simply come to visit my dear nephew?" Hades said, slow and drawn out, a hint of amusement, and false innocence.

"Not once, in my existence, have you ever come for a simple visit. State what you desire, or leave. I am not in the mood for your games." He shot back in an irritated tone, and slammed in the hammer, down on to the anvil.

"I need a subjugation collar, one that can control the will of one in equal power to myself" Hades stated, leading nonchalantly among one of the stone walls.

This time, he looked up and paused from his work, glaring furiously into the abyss of Hades' green eyes, the color of his eyes that signified his status of a pureborn god, direct descendant of Gaia "You know that Zeus has specifically forbidden the creation of such to control any god. For me, to create this without his permission would be cause for treason, and my untimely death. Leave me; find another to fulfill your foolish whim."

"Now, now, now, would you really accuse me of using this as a means to usurp my brother of his throne? I have no wish to do so, and control a god. I believe Zeus specifically stated that subjugation collars cannot be created to control any god, or to harm the Olympian rule, am I not correct?"Hades said in a condescending tone.

"Yes, that you are, but what game are you playing at here?" Hephaestus eyed him in weary suspicion.

"That is for my knowledge only, create this collar for me, and place an enchantment on it that the spell would fail if I would use to control, or harm any full blooded Olympian god or goddess. It would be enough for the loophole in Zeus' law to save you from any punishment." Hades said, moving the inner chess pieces deviously inside his head.

"Hmph! I will not! I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here, but I for one, will not bloody my hands in this mess!" Hephaestus growled, he would not face the fury of Zeus for his brother.

"I can offer you a great reward that would equal the price in such a labor," moving closer to Hephaestus, eyes a blaze, as if the devil himself.

"There is nothing you can offer me. Take your leave NOW!" Hephaestus was becoming more annoyed each moment at the great god of Hell.

"Aphrodite has been unfaithful to you hasn't she?"

"_Who is he to comment on such matter? Nothing can be done to change her mind._" He thought the fires of anger building into a conflagration from the small embers they once were. "That is none of your concern!"

"Perhaps, not, but help me, and I know of one who's power could fix your appearance to win the heart of your wife, whether or not you succeed in keeping her faithful is up to you of course."

"No one has such a power to change the form of a god!" Hephaestus sputtered out in disbelief.

"The great goddess, Raizenais, does have this power." Hades commented smoothly.

"The favored daughter of Zeus would never help you or me. She is like her father in every way, loyal to him without a fault. She and Zeus care nothing for me! I am nothing, but an unsightly scar upon the face of the gods, only good for weapon making." Hephaestus was angered and confused; he knew that the god never said a thing that he was not capable of. This was enough to keep his intrigue.

"This will change in due time, and when it does you will have what you desire." Hades grinned inside, he loved to be the devil's advocate, tempting his pawns into loyalty.

"Give me your word! Give me the blood-bonded word of a god!" Hephaestus knew that if Hades was not serious he would never do such, and he was not about to be played in another game of Hades' plots.

Hades shuddered inside; he knew this was to occur, and to give the blood-bonded word of a god was absolute, for if he would fail in this promise than he would become a mortal, never able to gain immortality ever again. It was the most absolute form of dealings between gods, but this was for his son, for the future of Gaia, Heavens, and Hell, he would not fail.

"I give you my word. Let us perform the ceremony," and with that both gods, teleported to Hell to meet with the sisters of fate.

* * *

The same servant, who had retrieved the restraint shackles, walked quietly into the room of the unknown woman, and had watched as the woman slept soundly, her chest moving up and down in breath. Akari sighed to herself, and a breathed relief. "_So she was spared. Thank the gods! I only can wonder what she had done to our Lord to end up here in the first place_. _It be not my place to ask though_." Akari thought.

Akari moved to pull back the large silver silken drapes that blocked the sunlight from the room. Sunlight poured from the window onto the frame of the small woman dressed in a silk and lace nightgown, who began to stir in irritation of the intrusion on her sleep.

"Come on, awaken, my Lady! Lord Sesshomaru wishes to have you in his presence for breakfast." Akari walked over to the bed, and started gently nudging her.

"Mama it's the weekend, let me sleep. I don't have school today." The girl mumbled out, half asleep, unaware to her location.

Akari shot a confused look at her, wonder what was this school?This time, Akari ripped off the soft sky blue comforter off the girl.

Shivering, Kagome reached out for the blanket to find it missing and grumpily opened her eyes to have a kitsune demoness starting at her.

"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU?" Kagome shot up from the bed, and began to gather her holy energy.

"My Lady, I mean you no ill will! You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I was just trying to wake you up" Akari was taken back, now somewhat frightened of the woman, who eyed her up with miko power threatening on her bare hands, distinguishing if she was a threat or not.

Kagome put down her hands, and shamefully put her head down. She was about to kill a demon just for waking her up. _"Dear Lord! I have been traveling with Inuyasha far too long. Chill out, Kagome, not everything wants to kill and eat you."_

Feeling very embarrassed for her actions, she began to apologize to the poor girl. "I am sorry. I'm not used to waking up with a demon not trying to kill me. I didn't mean it. What's your name?"

Again, Akari was befuddled, why did she want to know her name? She wasn't even sure her Lord knew of her name, but she answered anyways. "My name is Akari. I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to wake you up, and help you get dressed, so that you can attend breakfast with him."

"Now, why in the seven hells would he want me to eat breakfast with him? He tried to kill me yesterday, now he wants to be civil!" Kagome's eyes narrowed in frustration at the nerve of Sesshomaru.

"I do not know my Lady; I just do what is told."

"GRRRR! Fine! Let me get my clothes, and I'll be down." Kagome bit out, realizing too late that she was about to shoot the messenger for the sins of her master, she softened and turned to Akari. "Sorry for snapping out, but he makes me so MAD, and by the way, my name is Kagome. I am no lady. So please don't call me that, and speak frankly with me. I could use a friend, rather than a servant."

Akari let a soft smile out, never once had she served a mistress that was so blatant, or unabsorbed in herself, if she was to call them anything else, but a Lady, her head would be on the chopping block. "Alright Kagome, but I must call you Lady when we are in the presence of others"

Kagome smiled at her. "So can you point me in the direction of my clothes?"

Akari got up and walked to the other side of the room, opening the doors cherrywood doors of a large closet, and pulled out a kimono for Kagome to wear. The kimono, matched the colors of the room, a soft blue with a silver detail, a midnight blue obi, and stitched on the back was the image of a crescent moon and in the distance a cliff where a dog howled into the night.

"Would this do Kagome?" Akari spoke holding the kimono up for Kagome to behold.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd still like to wear my clothes, but I guess I'll just have to ask Sesshomaru for them later" she frowned, it was very beautiful, but kimonos had less mobility than she liked.

Akari helped Kagome dress into the kimono, and then led her out of the room to the double doors where the dining room was located at.

Before opening the doors, Kagome sighed and her heart raced in anticipation, hoping that she would finally know what was going on, and that her temper would not lead to her death. Kagome opened the doors and entered. The dining room had hardwood floors, a great dining table fit to sit about 13 or more people, the walls were draped in the soft blue that she had seen in her room, and the table cloth was shiny silver She saw Sesshomaru at the head of the table, but no one else was to be found."_ Where was Rin or Jaken? Oh God, I'm stuck here alone with him."_.

Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to sit at his left, and Kagome knowing that it was the seat of his mate from her history books, sat at his right. Sesshomaru growled "Why do you sit there? I have told you to sit over here."

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes and said coolly, "It would be improper for me to sit your left. That is the seat reserved for your mate."

"Hn," was the only reply that Sesshomaru gave to the young miko, and began to eat.

Kagome realized that maybe this was not the best of times to discuss her questions with him, and waited until the end of the meal to speak, silently picking at her food.

Mid-meal, Sesshomaru decided as much as the silence was enjoyed it was unnatural for the miko, and told her, "You may speak if you wish, but all matters pertaining to yesterday will be better discussed in the privacy of my study."

The miko, blinked at him, did he just give her permission to talk? "_Well better not look a gift horse in the mouth" _Kagome thought.

"So where's Rin and Jaken?" she questioned.

"Rin has been sent early to the human village, where she stays every summer. Jaken is escorting her there." Sesshomaru said with apathy.

"Where are my clothes? Kagome asked

The demon lord gave devilish smile, "They are disposed of, a lady, human or not, does not walk around in such attire."

Kagome glared daggers into his heart, if looks could kill, he would be dead. "I needed those for school, thanks a lot."

Kagome was silent again for the rest of the meal, there was not more she wanted to know other than what happened yesterday.

The demon lord stood up after the meal, and began to walk away silently. Kagome followed, hoping that he'd go to the study so that she could finally get the answers she wanted.

The corridors of the castle began to go on forever, until Sesshomaru stopped at one door, and went inside. Kagome followed yet again.

The study was dark and dreary with only a small window for light. It was unorganized; parchment and books were strewn about the large desk. There were two wooden chairs, one behind the desk, and one in front. Both took their seats, and Kagome being cooped up from the lack of talking started to open her mouth to spew, but Sesshomaru waved his hand to stop her, and spoke first. "This Sesshomaru will not apologize for what is done is done, but admits there was a grave error committed in the assault upon your person and your death."

She was blindsided, "My death! You killed me you bastard!"

Confusion flickered in the demon lord's eyes for just a brief moment, as he thought, _"She does not remember her death. Hmm…then maybe she does not remember the power she contains. I can use this to my advantage until I gain her loyalty."_

"Yes, you had died. What do you remember?"

Kagome thought back, "I remember you chaining me up, asking about Inuyasha, and I was telling you off, and then your eyes turned red, and you cut me. That's it. I woke up with bandages so I thought you healed me."

"You had died from the cuts, but Tenseiga brought you back." Sesshomaru lied.

"Why would you bring me back? Why did you do all this to me? You saved my life a couple of times; I thought we were at least on good terms. I never did anything to you, and you did all this to me and promised you would kill me. I don't understand." Kagome had started to cry, sobbing into her lap.

The unknown ache in his heart began, but he let her cry, waiting to speak until she was done.

After about five minutes of sobbing, she stopped and looked up at him. Kagome glared not that she expected her enemy to hug her or anything, but still he cared nothing for what he had done to make her cry.

"It was necessary," Sesshomaru started.

"WHY! How could any of this be necessary?" Kagome cried at him

"You were right, human, I did not wish to know my half-brother's moment of weakness, I needed to see if you could be manipulated in any way to be used by the enemy. Naraku would have done worse." Sesshomaru lied again.

"So what you decided to sink to the level of Naraku to torture me just for your own shits and giggles, just to prove a point!" the fury raised in her voice. _"What a goddamn fucking cocky conceited asshole!"_she thought.

Her words left their biting mark on Sesshomaru's ego again, and he was close to the breaking point, but holding on to his slowly dissolving composure, he said, "Do not compare me to that half breed scum, human. If you would shut your mouth for one moment I will explain what you want to know, or do you wish to keep testing my patience with your blathering", and with that Kagome silenced quickly.

"This Sesshomaru has watched you from some time, you would be dead a thousand times over if not for my half-breed brother, but not even he will be able to save you from the battle that comes up against Naraku. You have the most potential than any of the others, but it is hidden because my half brother wishes to keep you weak, dependant on him to save you. Miko, you have proven worthy that you will not be manipulated by any means, and I will train you in battle so that you may be competent enough to hold your own against Naraku." Sesshomaru said, and Kagome amazed, thinking this was the most he's ever said in one breath.

"Why would you do something like this for me? What's in it for you?" Kagome questioned with suspicion

"You're not as dumb as you appear to be human. I only desire your loyalty to me above all others, and you will stay here until your death. You will be strong ally, and belong to only me."

"No" Kagome denied him adamantly.

"If you refuse, then you leave the lives of your comrades hanging in the balance. They are not strong enough to defeat Naraku without you trained.

"If I do this, you have to promise no harm comes to Inuyasha or the others. You won't put me in between them, or hurt them." Kagome's eyes filled in sadness; she knew she would be sacrificing her life for the ones she loved, becoming a tool of his will.

"This Sesshomaru gives his word."

"Okay, when do we start?"

Sesshomaru gave an evil smile and thought, "_Be prepared, I will push you to the brink of insanity if I have to, little one, so that what power hides inside you reveals its true nature, and you will have no choice, but to use this power to my will, answering all my questions in the process."_

_

* * *

_

Deep within hell, three women stood, a young girl, a fully grown woman, and an old woman. They were the sisters of fate, and the only ones who could commence a blood-bind between gods.

"What is it you ask of us?" the three sisters of fate chanted in unison.

"A blood-bind."

"State the nature of the bind, then you each must pour your own blood into the goblet, and drink" the sisters said, gesturing to the obsidian goblet that lay on the small table before them.

"I, Hades, God of Hell, promise to deliver to Hephaestus, the one who will change his form in return for the collar I have requested."

"I, Hephaestus, Blacksmith of the Olympians, promise to deliver to Hades a subjugation collar with the enchantment he has requested in turn for this."

Hades and Hephaestus both moved forward, slicing their wrists with the small dagger that sat near the goblet, and pouring both bloods into the goblet.

"We the fates, stand witness to these vows, and see that both ends are carried out, or be subjected to the consequences of the bond. Drink."

Each god took a gulp of the crimson blood within the cup, and the chains of fate rose up from the ground beneath them, locking on to their legs, ripping each god downward on their knees. The chairs of fate then faded to a glowing red apparition, and disappeared completely.

"It is done. Take leave of us, and fulfill each others' requests, or the chains of fate will condemn you." The sisters of fates said, walking away.

Hephaestus stood up, and turned to Hades. "Come to me in a week's time, and you will have what you want"

* * *

Kagome panted out of breath, her hands and knees on the ground. Sesshomaru had been a slave driver, training her mercilessly for the past four days outside the dojo, but they had begun to find a ground of comfortably. She dodged his sword, rolling out of the way.

"You might have hit me with that one!" She yelled at him.

"If I was really going to hit you, Miko, you would have been dead by now." Sesshomaru coolly stated.

"Ugh you're so incorrigible. Can I take a break yet? I'm dying here."

"Hn," was his response as he sat down, leaning on the edge of a tree. _"This human needs a lot of work. I still have not been able to unlock her true power as of yet. I would attempt to kill her again, but then all hope for actual loyalty, not just a trained monkey, would be futile. I need a plan."_

Kagome laid down on the soft grass, gazing at the cloud's above her head, thinking to herself _So much for what that Dhansura guy said. I can barely use a bow, let alone fight a battle. If I really did have fighting skills, where the hell are they now? At this rate, I'll be 50 by the time I'm ready for Naraku."_

"Sessho, can I go tell Inuyasha where I am? I'm sure the others are worried about me, they think I'm at home right now."

"I have told you not to call me that, and no. The hot-headed dumbass, my brother is will not listen to reason, and he will try to force you to come back when you are not ready yet."

"Can you at least send a message to him or something?"

"I will send Jaken, if it will stop your incessant nagging."

"Thanks, Sessho. Here's a note for them. I kind of lied a little on it, but it will keep Inuyasha from freaking out."

"Miko, stop calling me that immediately!" Sesshomaru said with a growl of frustration, and ripped the note from her hands.

Kagome smiled, it was so fun to get him riled up "Sorry" she said with a laugh and an impish tone.

"Human, begin your target practice."

Kagome stood up on shaky legs with her bow in hand, thinking _"Why can he ever just call me by my name? Jeeze, is Kagome too many letters for him to make the effort to use?"_

She began to shoot, missing every target, and growling in frustration. The Kyudo had never been something she was good at, but she kept trying, even though it had been four days with no progress. "_Why couldn't mikos use another weapon, any other weapon?_" she thought despondently

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned, as each target had never even been grazed by the arrow.

"Enough for today, Miko!" he commanded, noticing the sky was growing dark, and it would be soon time for her to eat.

Kagome dropped the bow immediately, and began a sprint to the castle, excited that she would not be forced to shoot the damnable thing anymore.

Inside the castle, the servants began to serve the dinner meal to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome had kept her spot at the left of Sesshomaru, since the day she arrived at the castle. Sesshomaru was pissed beyond all means. _"Why does she sit there? Would she rather be my first born child than my mate? Why do I even care, it's not like this Sesshomaru would even consider in mating a human."_

"_**Why not mate**__?" the beast called out in his mind_

"_She is human."_

"_**We do not know this. She pretty and loyal, make good mate. Must get forgiveness.**__"_

"_Silence, leave me."_

"_**Fine, but why does heart ache when she in trouble or sad**__?"_

"_Because if she is unstable or dead, she makes no use to me and all my questions will go unanswered, now LEAVE ME BE!"_

"_**You lie, but I go for now**__."_

Kagome was stealing glances to the unknowing Sesshomaru, fighting the battle with the beast inside his head. She began to notice the silver sheen of his hair, his muscular body, the curve of his luscious lips, what it would be to kiss those lips, she mused. She shook her head, why would she think that? She couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive, but this ass actually killed her! There was no way in Hell, would she be with someone like that, not that he wanted her. Kagome wasn't even sure that she forgave him for what he had done. She understood why it made sense in Sesshomaru logic, but still it was cruel, but he didn't seem as cruel the past few days. Sesshomaru took care of her, and was even patient with her constant screw ups with the bow. She was confused, unsure of how she felt, was he even her friend?

After dinner, they both went to retire from a long day's workout. Sesshomaru called for Jaken to give the message to Inuyasha, and Kagome flopped on her bed, drifting right to sleep, too tired to even take a bath.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened, and saw again the baths in her dream. Dhansura was sitting on the ground, leaning against a column, looking at her with a impish smirk. She walked over and took a seat near him.

"What are you smiling at?" Kagome questioned in a tone of annoyance.

"You. You are absolutely hilarious down there!"

"You've been watching me and what's so funny about me anyways?"

"Yeah, of course, and you and that bow are the funny things indeed."

"Anyways, what the hell! I thought you said I could fight like a quote on quote, elite warrior. Some warrior I am, I'm getting nowhere."

Dhansura gave a deep warm chuckle, his red beryl eyes full of warmth, "It's true. I did say you were a warrior, but I never said a master of the bow. The bow was always your worst weapon. You couldn't hit a target if it was five feet in front of you!"

"Well thanks for the warning, it's not like I have been training for four days non-stop trying to master it, asshole."

"I am sorry, but it was just too funny to stop you and say otherwise."

"Well Mr. Smart-ass, what is my best weapon?"

"I'd say a cross between the sword and the scythe. You always did like close ranged weaponry."

"So I fought with a farming tool, you gotta be kidding me!"

"It is not simply a farming tool, if modified correctly it can be a very powerful weapon."

"Well I don't think I'm gonna find one in Sesshomaru's arsenal anytime soon. I guess I'll stick with the sword. Will I even remember how to use it?"

"If you do as the Buddhist monks suggest, and attain mindfulness you will be able to engage its usage with your previous knowledge, but no memories will come back that I am sure of."

"So what are you here for anyways?"

"I figured you could use an old friend."

"Is that what you were to me?"Kagome questioned, wishing for a real answer from him.

"I cannot answer that. The most I can tell you is that we were the best of friends, you saved my life."

"This isn't fair! I want to know more about who I was! When do I get to know?"A frustrated Kagome whined

"When Zeus decides to awaken you after the completion of the Shikon No Tama."

"What's the jewel got do with this?"

" I cannot tell you anything, but to free the souls within the Shikon, only you can do it. The souls will tell you the path to follow."

"You never tell me much of anything do you?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here, but I won't let you go about blindly in this world any longer. I have to hide in your dreams, no one can hear us here, and I won't be punished if they don't find out"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know talking to me would get you in trouble. You might as well leave I don't want any getting hurt on account of me" She softened, feeling badly that he might be hurt because of her.

"I know what the risks are Kagome. I'm staying. I want you to do something for me though." His red beryl eyes burning upon her in loyalty

"What's that?"

"Beware of Sesshomaru. Do not get too close to him, and do not speak of your fate or myself, allowed to anyone."

"Why?"

"Well he has killed you before, there's that one for instance, and also there is an air about him, a dark presence. His aura carries the energy that could very well change the fates, and if you speak of me Zeus will hear you, and I will be in trouble."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't stop me from beating Naraku. He hates him as much as I do, and I won't tell anyone, unless I'm being threatened with my life" Kagome joked.

"I'm not speaking of that. I speak of your other battle. The implications in his interference could be deadly for all involved."

"He's really not that bad. I don't think he'd turn on me. He cares for a little girl. He may seem like an asshole, but there's some good in him. "

"You'd be surprised where loyalties may lay when the battle approaches."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You never just ask me something, but all things. Ask away." Dhansura teased.

"Hey if you were me, you'd want to know to, but I really want to know what happened to my migraines?"

"You migraines are the cause of past memories trying to surface being invoked by your subconscious mind, if you keep yourself occupied with other thoughts, then the migraines should ceased."

"Oh. So that's why I don't have them anymore. Sesshomaru has kept me far too busy."

Dhansura stood up to leave, "I must go now, but take care, beloved. I will visit you again."

"Promise."

"Of course."

* * *

Kagome awoke again in her room, it was still dark outside, but she couldn't sleep any longer. She went out searching the castle, using the moon's light to guide her. After awhile she passed a door, and light shined through the bottom of it. It was the Sesshomaru's study; she let her fingers linger on the knob of the door. _"He must still be up. Maybe I could talk to him about using the sword tomorrow, and see if he could help me with my mediation."_

Sesshomaru noticed a presence lingering outside of his study, it was Kagome, and with that he said "Come in, or leave, but do not linger outside my door, Miko"

Kagome flushed, she was caught_, "might as well go in and face the music_," she thought. She entered the study, watching Sesshomaru pour over countless papers. He looked up and asked "What do you want? You should be sleeping."

Fidgeting nervously she said "I was wondering if we could give up the bow, and try the sword tomorrow, and if you could help me try some meditation. I think it might help."

His eyes glanced over her quizzically, "Why do you think this might help?"

"I don't know. I saw myself in a dream doing it." She lied.

Sesshomaru stared, looking for any signs of lying, although she was not being entirely truthful, he could tell that he knowledge had in fact come from a dream. "_Maybe the gods are sending, this one, dreams"_ he concluded.

"Hn. We shall try it tomorrow. Head to bed now." He commanded in finality.

Kagome left with a smile on her face. He took faith in what she said, he trusted her, and maybe they could learn to deal with each other.

"Thanks Sessho" she whispered outside his door.

"Stop calling me that!" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

* * *

It was bright and early morning, as Jaken saddled up Ah-Un, and began to moan about being sent to find the hanyou brother of his Lord, to deliver a message. Jaken jumped on top of Ah-Un, "All right, find Inuyasha." The dragon refused to move, and sat down on the ground.

"Come on you stupid creature, move!" Jaken spat out.

The dragon then took off so fast that Jaken flew off, holding on to the edge of the saddle, screaming his lungs out, flying through the air, waiving in the wind like a flag, while Ah-Un began to pick up on Inuyasha's scent.

* * *

Sesshomaru led the way to into the dojo, while Kagome followed. The walls were the color of earth, light brown that matched the mat also. On the walls of the dojo were, a varied assortment of weapons adoring the wall like works of art, Kagome walked along the wall eyeing up each weapon. Sesshomaru took a small lightweight katana off its stand on the wall, and went to hand it to Kagome, but noticed her attentions were taken by the large broadsword on the wall. It had a brass hilt and the engravings were words in another language that she couldn't decipher.

"Kagome, that sword is much too heavy for you to lift."

Kagome blinked in confusion "You used my name."

"Yes, I believe you do have one, do you not?"

"Yeah, you never used it though. Thanks." She smiled brightly

"Why do you stare at that sword?"

"I don't know, but I want to use it. Can I try it?"

"Hn."

She smiled again, Sesshomaru began to feel warm at the sight of her smile. _"Why did I let her try it only to have her smile at me again? I must be losing my mind. She will realize though that she cannot possibly wield that sword. It is much too large for her."_

Kagome picked up the sword, her arms shook from the weight, and it dropped to the ground beside her. _"I can do this. I just need to try harder."_

Picking up the sword again, she infused her miko powers into her muscles to help bear the weight, and held it firmly in her hands. "See I did it" she jumped in happiness, losing focus and concentration, the sword dropped to the ground again. "Damnit" Kagome cursed.

Sesshomaru watched on with amusement in his eyes, "Try again."

She picked it up again, holding it in the air, giving it a good swing. It felt like second nature in her hands, as she practiced swinging.

"Good, Kagome. It seems you have chosen well, come with your sword. We begin mediation now."

Kagome was bubbling with happiness now; he used her name, and gave her a compliment. Who would have ever thought, that he could be civil and nice?

They both took a seat on the mat, using the lotus style; they crossed their legs, left their eyes half open staring to the ground, with their hands on their lap, fingers crossing, and one on top of the other.

"To achieve mindfulness, you must clear your mind of all thoughts. Focus on breathing with your stomach, and count your breaths in intervals of ten. Focus on the present and only what goes on around you, but do not linger on thoughts, allow them to be set free."

Kagome started to breath, and listen on to her surroundings, leaving each thought go as it came into her mind. This too seemed like second nature to her, and she only began to think a few times. She heard the sound of Sesshomaru's heartbeat, and the rustle of grass outside the dojo from a small animal.

After about an hour of practice, Sesshomaru spoke up, "Ok, it is time to use the sword, seeing as you have had no trouble in mediation."

Kagome stood up stretching her legs, ankles aching from an hour in the lotus position. She grabbed her sword, and headed outside towards the field they trained in.

"For the time being, Kagome, this Sesshomaru will see how much you know of the sword, before I begin to teach you. I will go easy on you at first."

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and charged. Kagome blocked his attack, but he was too quick and knocked her to the ground with Tenseiga pointed squarely at her chest.

"It seems, you do not know much."

Kagome frowned "Give me another chance. I can do this," the determination rose in her voice.

He nodded then began to attack again, while Kagome let go of all thoughts in her mind, becoming fluid with the battle. The broadsword knocked back Sesshomaru's initial swing, and Kagome's eyes turned lightning blue.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly _"This is what I have waited for."_ He thought, swinging the sword, full force at Kagome.

She knocked it back effectively again, than began to swing back at him. The clash of swords ensued, neither gaining any ground. They were both met an impasse, when both swords clanged together, neither budging, both using their sheer strength trying to push their opponent away. Kagome then flipped backwards, sword in hand, using her leg mid flip to kick the sword from Sesshomaru's hand, which flew twenty feet in the air away from him, landing on the ground with a resounding bang. Before he could retrieve the sword, Kagome jumped at him, knocking him to the ground, pointing the sword directly at his neck.

Her eyes faded back to their normal blue, as she said, "Gotcha!" panting in deep breaths.

Sesshomaru used his poison whip to take hold of her sword throwing it far away from Kagome, and tackled her to the ground. Hovering over her body, eyeing her up like prey, he smiled, "Now, who has who, little one?"

"You cheat, you used demonic power."

"There is no cheating when you are fighting for your life. I underestimated you, who has taught you how to wield a sword like that?"

"I don't know. I just know I can."

Sesshomaru looked for lies, but saw none. _"How could she not know? Her skills might even outrank mine if I was to enter a true battle with her"_

"Know or not, you have still lost; now you will pay the penalty," he said reaching one clawed arm out to cup her face, demanding her eyes only look upon him.

Kagome started shaking for fear of what her punishment would be. Sesshomaru bent down towards her face, inches away, and passionately kissed her, his lips sending tingles throughout her body. Kagome was deep in shock, but the heat of her passion gave way, and she grabbed his neck pulling him down to her, kissing him back feverishly. His body on top of hers, she could feel is his desire hardening, throbbing for the release that could be found in her body.

The demon lord's eyes started to turn, and he pulled off her regaining his composure, quickly taking leave, stating that training would cease for today, as he had other duties to attend to. Kagome was left there on the ground, in a fog of lustful aching and confusion.

* * *

It was midday, when Jaken had found Inuyasha, luckily he had climbed back top of Ah-Un after swinging off the saddle. He made a mental note not to instigate the dragon to be so vengeful against him.

Ah-Un landed in the midst of the village, and Inuyasha scowled at the dragon and the imp, before saying, "What the hell you want, you damned ass-kissin toad?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes me to give you a message, half-breed scum!"

"Well on out with it! Before I decide to kill your stinkin ass."

"The filthy human, Kagome, is staying with Lord Sesshomaru while he is training her in combat. She will be returning with Lord Sesshomaru when her training is complete."

"WHAT! NO WAY IS THAT ASS GETTING NEAR HER AFTER LAST TIME! If Sesshomaru thinks I'm going to let him get away with capturing her against her will, he's got another thing coming" Inuyasha raged

"The human did not go against her will. She opted to stay with Sesshomaru to train, and you will not interfere, you bastard half-breed."

"THE HELL I WON'T! Who's gonna stop me, you slimy brown nosin' scum sucking good for nothin' motherfucker!" Inuyasha ranted, lunging at the toad, before being held back by Miroku.

"Jaken, can you give us any proof?"

"The wench left this to give to you." Jaken handed Miroku, a small piece of parchment.

Miroku read it out loud for the others to hear.

**Dear Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo,**

**Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm staying with Sesshomaru for awhile so I can work on my fighting. He offered to help to make up for what he did, and Naraku's soon coming so we could use all the help we can get. Don't come after me, I'm talking to you Inuyasha, I'll be fine. Go get Kikyo, and ask her to help you find the jewel shards. I'll return as soon as I can. I love you guys. Stay safe.**

**See you soon,**

**Kagome**

Miroku scratched his head in confusion, "It looks like she's okay. This is her handwriting. I think we better listen to her, if Sesshomaru is going to train her, we might as well be grateful."

All the others nodded to that, but Inuyasha was still ranting away. Miroku took his staff and bashed him in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" a disgruntled Inuyasha yelled out, clutching his head.

"She'll be fine. Come on we need to find, Kikyo." Miroku stated plainly.

"Feh, I still don't like this one bit." Inuyasha growled, while the group headed off to find Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced within his study, questioning his actions over and over again.

"_Why did I kiss her?"_

"_**You cannot resist mate**__"_

"_Stop calling her that. Kagome will never be my mate."_

"_**You lie. Little one our mate**__." _his beast growled, sending suggestive images into Sesshomaru's mind. One's of Kagome writhing in pleasure, beneath him, screaming out his name

"_STOP! GET OUT OF MY MIND! SHE IS HUMAN AND WILL NEVER BE THIS ONE'S MATE NOR WOULD SHE WANT TO SHE BELONGS TO INUYASHA"_

"_**You fool if you think mate human. Mate not human. Mate powerful. Mate ours, only want us, no Inuyasha's. You notice mate from beginning. You send her through mating test!**__"_

"_It was not mating test. It was to see if humans could be other than dishonorable wastes of space."_

"_**It was mating test. You challenge mate, same as demoness, to see if be good mate. Mate proved self so far**__."_

Sesshomaru froze in fear, _"Did I really use this as a mating test? No, it was only to see….but what I have put her through, what I have looked for, would be the same as what I want in a mate."_

"_**You did, now claim mate, mate confused, we left mate in heat of burning for us**__."_

"_No, I need to think more. Leave me."_

"_**Fine, but no screw up**__."_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru did not show up for the evening meal, and Kagome was forced to sit and eat her meal in isolation and silence. Afterward, Kagome headed out to the gardens, where she sat on a bench surrounded by rosemary, the flower of remembrance, hoping that maybe something in the flowers would open the floodgate of her memories. The night sky was shining with the blaze of many stars, and giving up in thinking of other things she began contemplating Sesshomaru for the twentieth time after their kiss.

"_Why did he leave like that? What's wrong with me? Its cause I'm a stupid human isn't it? I just don't understand him. He didn't even show up for dinner."_ Kagome thought, as her heart ached, she realized she started feeling for him, she started to like Sesshomaru.

They might have had many bad impressions, but there was still something there that kept telling her to try, try to be his friend, and in the midst of that she had started to like him, and he had started to respect her. Kagome sighed to herself, how was she, falling for a human hating demon, even though she wasn't human, he would never know that.

Sesshomaru found her in the gardens, her arm upright on her knee, while her hand supported her head. He sat down next to her on the bench. Kagome pulled out of her daze to see him sitting next to her, looking at her, golden eyes ablaze.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said, "Kagome I ….I am sorry for my actions today."

She looked up at him with agony in her eyes. "_Could it be she wished to kiss me?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I understand. I'll take leave now if you want to be alone." The downtrodden Kagome said softly

"Don't leave."

She looked up at him, "Why not?"

"I don't want you to leave." His eyes pleading like a child's, for her to stay.

"Okay Sessho" she said softly smiling, and for once Sesshomaru smiled back, gently pulling Kagome's body close to his, and she rested her shoulder on his, until she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kagome knew she was dreaming, when she saw the baths again, and Dhansura looked none too happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You're falling for a demon. Have you lost your immortal mind?"he seethed

"Yeah, kind of that's why I can't remember you" she answered jokily trying to deflate the situation to no avail.

"Don't be smart now. I can't believe you would fall for a demon. It goes against everything we were taught! Angels cannot love demons!"

"I cared about you didn't I?"Kagome challenged back

"I changed for you. You think he will? You even think I want to share with the likes of him." Dhansura's words burning in jealousy

Kagome was taken back."Share, woah, hold up buddy. Are you like my boyfriend or something?

"Boyfriend? I am your lover. I am bound to you." Dhansura growled.

"My lover? I never agreed to this!" Kagome spazzed out.

"Yes you did. You promised you would never take another, like the gods so often do until deciding upon their true mate. Did you decide to take this demon as your true mate?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know what the hell I want, or what the hell is going on, and until then, until I get my memory back, I'm not attached to anyone, you understand me! So you can take your jealously and shove it Dhansura!" Kagome said, demanding his compliance, and annoyed at his audacity

"When you awaken and remember, you're going to have hell to pay, dear lover, until then enjoy, your precious demon! Dhansura spat out angrily, storming off, dissipating in the distance.

Kagome woke up again, this time in her bed; golden eyes could be seen amongst the shadows across the room. Sesshomaru stepped forth into the moonlight, "Who is Dhansura?" he bit out slowly and angrily, he had heard her speaking in her sleep.

Her worried eyes looked up at him, "_Great another angry person when I'm awake, as if one wasn't enough when I was sleeping_."

She fumbled with her hands like a child caught in the cookie jar, "He's this guy that comes to talk to me in my dreams."

"What kind of guy? Sesshomaru said in no mood for games.

"An angel."

Sesshomaru growled, "And what does he want from you?"

"He came to warn me about my fate, and he kinda…said that we are lovers, but I can't remember anything."

He snarled and pounced on Kagome, his eyes blood-red, "YOU ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL BE WITH NO OTHER MALE! NOT IN DREAMS! NOT IN LIFE!"

Kagome started to cry, his claws digging into the skin of her arms. She turned her face away, revealing the soft ivory skin of her neck, an unknowing sign of submission.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to yellow, and he released her. "Kagome, I am sorry. Let me see your arms."

Shaking, she turned her arms, and raised them to show him, repeating "I didn't know" over and over again.

Sesshomaru began to lick the delicate flesh to help the healing process, and after that began telling her gently, "I know you didn't know. This one is sorry. I let my beast get out of control, but do not fear me, little one, this is the last time I will fail. Trust in me please. " his voice shook for once in his life, he was afraid, afraid he might lose this, whatever this was between them.

Kagome nodded her head, and moved into his arms, as he began to comfort her. Rain started to pour outside, and lightning and thunder struck.

"Now tell me, what has transgressed through these meetings."

* * *

"YOU DAMNED BRAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH CHALLENGING MY EDICT!" said an angered Zeus, on top of Mount Olympus, his green eyes burning flames of fury, shot directly at Dhansura.

"I could not just leave her like that. Something could have happened. I merely told her only what was needed to protect her."

"And have stressed her out further than necessary. Could you even imagine being in her position, a mortal child that has to defeat a creature that could kill the gods, unaware of her own nature? You incorrigible child! YOU WILL FIX THIS! I will send you down as her guardian, in the half-angel reincarnation. You will give her comfort of so help me, I will send you down to Hades in pieces!"

"She doesn't need a guardian. She has that damn demon. She has become infatuated with him." Dhansura pouted in a tantrum.

"She can do whatever she wishes in that matter, demons can be easily changed to angels, and you most of all should be aware of this, but you will still guard her. Do not butt in with this matter. Leave her be. You owe her your life; can you not allow her to be happy, or must you whine in jealousy?"

Dhansura felt shame wash over him. She had saved him, without her, he would not be who he was today. Sighing, he relented, "I will offer my protection and my approval if it will make her happy, but I will never quit fighting for her heart."

Zeus smiled, running his hand though his raven hair, throughout the years, the young angel had become an adopted son in his eyes, and it would not displease him if they were to mate. "Very well. Get ready and take your leave, and reveal nothing more of her past."

* * *

Akari went to wake Kagome, on her usual routine, but when she went to nudge her awake, she saw another in the bed, covering her body with his own. Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened at the vision of the intruding servant.

Akari jumped back, her heart racing a mile a minute, "My Lord, a thousand apologies, I did not realize you were here with Lady Kagome."

The demon lord rose out of bed, and dismissed his servant, "I will handle your duty of waking her today, leave."

Sesshomaru leaned over, and began to gently shake the girl, she started mumble in her sleep. "Tell Sesshomaru I'll be down in an hour."

"No, I will not, you will wake up now," his baritone voice rang out in a command.

Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Sesshomaru in the bed beside her. "What are you doing here?" she asked gently.

"I stayed with you to make sure you were not visited by the angel in your sleep again."

She smiled and sat up to hug him, "Thanks for that. I don't think I'll be seeing him again though he was really mad last night."

"All for the better, in my opinion." Sesshomaru stated haughtily.

"Come, I will help you dress today."

She blushed, a deep red, "But I that would mean you're going to see me without any clothes on."

"You were not so modest at the hot springs," Sesshomaru said in his cool tone, hiding the amusement he was getting in goading her.

"That was….nevermind. Fine, but don't look at me."

"Then how am I supposed to dress you."

"Damnit, okay, don't look long." She said flustered.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said, while he retrieved a kimono from the closet.

Kagome began to slowly undress, and Sesshomaru stole many glances at her naked form, becoming more aroused with each article of clothing falling to the floor.

Holding his composure, he began to dress Kagome, and finally tying the obi around her waist. "How'd you learn to do this?"

"My mother taught me, although she taught me so that I could remove women;s clothing, not put it on. She always yearned for grandchildren."

"Why aren't you mated anyways?"

"I am waiting for the perfect female."

Kagome frowned at this," _I could never be that perfect one,"_ she thought, deciding to say "If you wait for perfection you might be waiting forever."

With that Sesshomaru nodded, and said "Indeed, I have been waiting for what seems like forever."

* * *

Hades had the newly received subjugation collar in his hands, and was still frustrated at the couple's obliviousness to their feelings; it was time to in act his plan, to release a titan onto Earth, under his command, forcing them to work together to defeat the enemy. He took the collar with him to Tartarus, reaching the chained titans, who were screaming out in torture and hatred.

"Tethys, I have a job for you," she bared her teeth and yelled in his face, and with that Hades took no time slipping the subjugation collar around her neck.

"Obey my commands, go to Earth, seek out the ones called Sesshomaru and Kagome, and attack them, harm no one along the way, except for them, and any aid they may have."

* * *

After breakfast, Sesshomaru took to his study for awhile; he needed to think about what she told him last night, before he trained Kagome. She told him she was an angel, and even he knew that it was taboo for demons and human, but even further damnation to take an angel, and she could not be just any angel if she was given a task to defeat the Ragnarok. They seemed star-crossed from the start. He had begun to feel for the girl, somewhere along the days they had spent together, he knew he didn't want to be without her in life, not just as an ally, but as his intended. No such thing would come to pass now; he would not take an angel, and risk damnation for both their souls, plus with her memories shrouded in mystery, this Dhansura person might have had a great stake in her love life. Sesshomaru would not take advantage of her vulnerable state in his own selfishness. Fate seemed to hate Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice screaming his name, outside from the field where they trained, and he took off in his orb form, racing to Kagome side before something happened.

* * *

A woman stood before Kagome, her torso and head made completely of blue ice, and her lower body was water swirled up around her waist, standing a full twelve feet tall. She had long flowing hair of ice, and eyes of white. The water worked as her legs as she flowed closer to Kagome. "Are you the one they call Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome knew that this was definitely not a time to be truthful, and answered "Nope, sorry I am Sango. I'll just be leaving now," trying to sneakily walk off.

"Foolish girl" the woman said, "I am Tethys; Titan of the waters, and you will die by my hand."

Tethys grabbed Kagome, beckoning the waters to rise up, and drown her, but not before she letting out an ear piercing scream. "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru landed, seeing the form of Kagome flailing under the water of the ice woman, taking no time he slashed through her iced arm with Tokijin, and successfully took back Kagome.

Tethys' arm started to regenerate, the woman smirked, "It will take more than demonic power to defeat a titan". Sesshomaru shoved Kagome behind him, "Kagome run! I'll handle this!"

"No, I won't leave you! I won't leave you to die here for me, you're my friend. I will stand by your side and fight this with you, no matter what." Kagome said, standing her ground firmly. "I got your back, Sesshomaru, always."

Sesshomaru growled, eyes narrowing at the enemy, while he spoke to Kagome behind him. "I know I have no chance of changing your mind, get your sword, while I hold her off."

* * *

**I would like to thank the people that reviewed, JayceeJade and loveinthebattlefield (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too). Your encouragement keeps me going. Please hit the review button for my instant happiness, or my sadness will let the titan kill Sesshomaru and Kagome, and let the Ragnarok make the Earth go BOOM! Do not doubt me, I can be that cruel. Also, sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes its hard to fix your own work, so looking for a beta if anyone might be interested, drop me a PM.**


	4. Protection

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT (minus plot, and OC)**

* * *

Protection- to defend from trouble, harm, or attack

* * *

Kagome's heart was pounding with her sword clutched in her hand. How was she supposed to kill this titan? She learned about them in her classics class. Titans were as powerful as gods, and there was a great war between them, ending with the titans being imprisoned in Tartarus. _"How did she get free, and why does she want to kill us?"_ Kagome wondered.

Tokijin swung in the air, while Sesshomaru charged his youkai, and commanded in a thunderous voice "Dragon strike." The dragon of blue-ice was released from his sword and landed a pure hit of energy directly on Tethys, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Kagome started to cough, and watched in anticipation when the dust cleared. The titan emerged untouched and laughing in a besmirching tune, "That tickles. Are you trying to play games with me? I thought I was here for a real fight."

Sesshomaru stood his ground, visibly a mask of indifference and annoyance, as if he was swatting an annoying fly, but on the inside he was shaken that the titan was unscathed by his attack. The next attack was initiated by Kagome, "_Maybe a little holy power would change her tune," _she thought.

Blazes of pink light flew from Kagome sword, and engulfed Tethys, who again was unaffected by the attack. Tethys became bored with playing, and unleashed her waters on both opponents, covering them from toe to neck then freezing them in place. "Children, as much fun as it is to play games, I will end this now," said Tethys with a superior smirk, flowing over to the frozen Kagome and Sesshomaru, both struggling to get free.

A figure cloaked in black with silver outlines of the sun carrying two bottles of red wine his hand, made a thud landing on the ground behind Tethys. He mumbled into the ground, eyes not looking upon events that were taking place, "Hey Kagome, I'm sorry I brought a peace offering and I…" He was cut off by Kagome screaming at him, "You idiot! Don't worry about that! Get us out of here!"

Lifting the hood of the cloak, his face was revealed, and Dhansura eyes widened in shock, as he backed up in a stumble, "HOLY FUCK! Who let you out?"

Tethys turned around and faced him, annoyance seeping through her eyes, and said in a bored tone, "Scum of Zeus, leave, unless you want to join them."

Dhansura immediately dropped the bottles to the ground, his hands began to glow a bright red, and he yelled "Flames of Fury", sent directly to the ice where Kagome and Sesshomaru were trapped, melting it into simple water in a mere second. "Kagome, I don't have the power to defeat a titan," he stated in worry, pulling her frozen shivering form to safety.

"Well-l-l, where the f-f-f-uck is Z-z-zeus now?" Kagome said shaking, barely able to control her voice.

"I can't just call him down here"

"Worthless" Sesshomaru commented, joining in on the conversation in perfect speech, seeing how the ice did not affect his superior demon body.

"I don't see you doing anything, demon." Both males faced off in each other's face, not backing down an inch.

"I don't have time for this stupidity." Kagome growled in annoyance. _"How can they start a pissing contest now?" _she thought.

The sky started to grow dark; the sun retreated outnumbered by clouds of black. All of them looked up at the same moment, memorized by the threatening display of the heavens. A bolt of lightning hit the ground near Kagome, and the force sent her flying back a few feet in the air. Where the lighting had landed, a sword with a silver hilt, bejeweled by sapphires, now laid embedded in the ground, the remains of lightning flickering around it.

"Alastor," Dhansura said in an awed whisper.

"There's your response from Zeus, Kagome. Get the sword." Sesshomaru coolly stated.

Tethys went to cut her off, but Kagome latched on before she could reach her. Time froze, and a field of white electricity from the sword consumed Kagome, as she saw the form of a beautiful woman made of lighting rise from the sword. She smiled, "I am Alastor, epithet of Zeus transformed into the physical representation of a sword. I am the avenger, the inducer of familial bloodshed. I carry the power of the element of lighting. You are not yet ready to use me, but I offer you protection with the choice of your champion to fight for the right to possess me, in a trial. Whom shall you choose?"

Kagome's eyes passed between Sesshomaru and Dhansura, questioning who would be the better choice. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath; she opened her eyes and said "I choose Sesshomaru."

"Very well then." Her hand beckoned for Sesshomaru to come closer, unfreezing him from her spell.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, and shielded her with his body, unsure of what this spirit was.

"Demon, pass my trial and I will allow you to claim me, until she is ready. Fail and I will return to the heavens, leaving you to the wrath of Tethys. Do you accept these terms?"

His golden eyes became laden in a fiery passion, "I do."

Kagome was silent, feeling remorseful, but knowing that without this, they would all die.

In a flash, the scenery around him changed, he was in a clearing amongst a dark woods. The moonlight showered down light onto the dew covered grass, and an eerie silence ushered in a deadly welcome. There was no one in sight, and Sesshomaru waited, gripping the hilt of Tokijin at his waist.

* * *

The brothers of Heaven and Hell faced each other. It was a long time since Zeus had came to Hell. The tensions and lack of communication had been escalated by the birth of the Ragnarok, and Hades refusal to kill him. The brothers, since then, had refused to speak with each other, only communicating through messengers, but this time Zeus had came with anger in his emerald eyes, an anger that could not be sufficed through a messenger's warning.

"Tethys walks on Gaia, but I probably don't need to repeat things you already know, do I?"

"What no hello? My, your manners have become rusty since we last met, younger brother."

Zeus raged, his patience broken, and grabbed Hades slamming him against the stone wall of his palace in Elysium. "Leave her be," a three worded promise of retribution.

Hades shrugged, unfazed by the threat, "Brute force was always your first choice. If you don't be careful it will be your downfall. Anyway, you were bound to send Alastor to her eventually. This mishap just sped the process. The girl needs preparation, what better way, then to use a titan? I swear you shield her too much. You cannot stop the inevitable."

"Do not threaten me! What I choose to do with her is MY CHOICE, not to be questioned! Do you forget your superior?" Zeus said while the sound of thunder echoed in the background. "If I catch you meddling again, then you will join our brethren in Tartarus." He raised his fist soundly landing a fist on the face of the God of Hell, and released him dropping him to the ground, walking away, his body becoming a slow vapor that disappeared entirely, leaving Hades on the floor. Hades spoke to an absent Zeus, "I knew you'd send Alastor, forcing them both to work together, so predictable."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the brush, and ran into Sesshomaru's arms. "Where are we? This place is creepy. I'm glad you're here with me though." He nodded, eyes scanning their surroundings, searching for a threat. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the woods, into Kagome's side. She fell from his grasp on to the ground, her breathing immediately became labored. A voice rang out around them "Sesshomaru, the arrow was tipped in a fast acting poison, in order for her survive, you must give your life, with your youkai transferred into her aura, she will have what is necessary to wield me. It is your decision."

"Sesshomaru, don't. I'll be fine," Kagome forced out a weak smile, her face had become visibly pale, and she started to cough.

He knelt down, and cursed the sword. She didn't deserve to die for a simple sword. Sesshomaru knew in a moment what his decision would be, his life was not worth as much as this woman that lie before him, and he poured his youkai into her aura. The color came back to Kagome's face, while Sesshomaru's disappeared, and he grew weak, after the full transfer, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, succumbing to death.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, he was back in the present, and the mistress of the sword, smiled brightly down on him. "That was merely an illusion. In selflessly giving your life up for her, you have proven that you will protect her beyond any means necessary, and never abuse my power for your own use. Take me, and use my power to defend her. You have my blessing." The mistress joined with the sword again, and Sesshomaru ripped the sword from the ground. Time regained its normal pace, and Tethys lunged after Sesshomaru in an attempt to take Alastor. He slashed through her body sending out an electrical charge through the water. Tethys flew back, and her body began to pour out black smoke.

Dhansura yelled over to Sesshomaru "Hey asshole! Tethys is an elemental water titan, use Alastor to zap her until she loses all her water, then we can send her back to Hell!"

"NOOO! You may have a god weapon, but your weak demon powers cannot defeat me!" Tethys screamed in insanity. Pulling all the water from the plants around her, leaving them dead and brown, Tethys created a great tidal wave, and sent it crashing into Sesshomaru. He swung Alastor, as the wave came flying at him, and releasing a wall of lightning. The lighting ripped through the water, reaching its original source, and shocking her. The water calmed and dropped the ground in pause, while Tethys lay on the ground convulsing from the electricity coursing through her veins, reducing the water greatly.

"My turn, water bitch," Dhansura said, releasing his "Flames of Fury" attack, and at the same time Sesshomaru sent another attack of lighting, due to the force of both Tethys became nothing more, but a small puddle on the ground.

Dhansura pulled his sword from his sheath, driving it through the puddle. "Go back to Hell! Penance Requiem!"

The sky changed into night, and a choir of anonymous gray cloaked worshipers appeared and began to sing a hymn of the dead, causing the ground to split, and uncovering the abyss of Tartarus. Blue flames came from beneath and formed into a hand, dragging the screaming titan back to Hell. The ground closed swallowing Tethys, and the sky became full of sunlight yet again.

Dhansura plopped himself on the ground, in heavy breathing, he asked, "So is everyone ok?"

They both nodded.

"Okay, back to the reason I am here before I was so rudely interrupted. Kagome, I am sorry. I overreacted; I hope you can forgive me. I brought some wine from Dionysus' storage to make up for it" He started to look around to see where the dropped bottles went, after spotting them, he continued "I got permission from Zeus, after him ranting because he overheard you talking with the demon over there," he sent a glare in Sesshomaru's direction, "to come down here and protect you, as a half-angel."

"Kagome doesn't need you. Leave." Sesshomaru shot back, unhappy at the prospect of dealing with another suitor. Although he had given up being with her, not wanting to damn them both, he did not want to give her up.

"Yeah, you do just fine on your own, without my help, you'd all be dead right now! She would have eventually regenerated back if I hadn't sent her to Hell"

"This Sesshomaru did not ask for your help."

"Guys, can you both stop it? You can stay if you don't start up with Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru don't start with him. I can't deal with it, and I got more important things to worry about."

"Fine." Dhansura agreed hesitantly, it would not be good to cause any more trouble between him and Kagome; he was already treading on unstable ground.

Sesshomaru sent out a glare, he was not happy she offered his home to this pest.

"Look, we could use some help. Please, let's just be civil, for me." Kagome said exasperated from all the fighting, wanting just to relax.

"Hn. This does not get you out of training today"

Night came, and Kagome was exhausted, every muscle in her body aching. Sesshomaru went back to stoic slave driving mode, and worked her to the bone. Kagome was making progress though, learning to channel her knowledge with more ease. She sprawled out on a soft plushy couch in one of Sesshomaru's many parlors. Dhansura came in, two glasses and a bottle in his hand; he sat down next to her, and poured the red wine into a glass handing it to her.

"I'm not old enough to drink."

He paused and slowly turned to her "What do you mean you're not old enough? There's no special age to drink, and believe me if there was I'm sure you surpassed it."

"In my time, you have to be 20 to drink in Japan."

"Well good news, you're 500 some, I lost count, after 200. So drink up."

"500? I'm old."

"Not really. Drink, it will make you feel better. It's your favorite. I had to call in a favor or two to get a hold of it from Dionysus."

"Fine, you win, but if I get drunk, you're responsible for me." She said tilting the glass up to take a gulp. "Oooh, this is good."

Sesshomaru found her one hour and one bottle later.

"SESSSSSHO! Try dis winneee it be gooood."

The demon lord picked up the empty bottle peering into it, then turned his gaze in frustration to Dhansura. "You gave her alcohol, and let her get drunk."

Dhansura smiled devilishly, he was still in his right mind, and replied, "She needed it. Lighten up."

"Yeaaaa Sesssshooo! Don't be a a….buzzzkill!"

Choosing to ignore her drunken comments, he sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch, and resigned himself to babysitting duty.

"You don't have to stay here. I have this covered." Dhansura replied

"I don't trust you."

Kagome started to butt into their conversation, "You pretty….you both pretty….I like you pretty peoples. Can I kiss da pretty peoplesss? "

The angel snorted out a laugh at her drunken antics, but Sesshomaru was not amused.

She continued on, pouting like a child "Nobody wants to kissss me. Stupid mean pretttty peoples! Sesshoooo you need to pull dat stick from ya assss. Nobody likes to kissss an iccy cube."

This time, Dhansura roared in laughter, smacking his leg. Sesshomaru had about enough of his adversary's humor at his expense. He walked up to the drunken Kagome, and kissed her hard. Kagome kissed him back, and whined when he stopped.

Smirking he said, "It seems you enjoy kissing ice cubes."

The laughter stopped and Dhansura's envious nature rose up. The demon lord turned to leave, wanting to have the last say; he said "I'll leave you to this mess. If I find out you have done anything indecent, I will not hesitate in giving you, a slow painful death." He left before Dhansura could muster out a comeback.

Kagome woke up in her bed with a pounding headache, what did she do last night? The memories started surface, she remembered getting drunk, and Sesshomaru kissed after she called him an ice cube. After that Dhansura carried her to bed, and before she went to sleep, he kissed her also. _"Oh gods! What have I done? Why'd they both kiss me last night? Better question, why did I like it? How am I going to face them now? No more getting drunk!"_ she thought with a red flush across her face in embarrassment.

After breakfast, everyone met in Sesshomaru's study, which was oddly clean this time. _"The maids must have gotten here, _"she thought taking her seat, fidgeting, worried about what happened last night being brought up today.

Sesshomaru was the first to talk "How did Tethys escape?"

Dhansura shrugged, "I don't know. The only one that could have done it was Hades. I noticed that she wore a subjugation collar, someone was using her."

"But, why me?"

"Because you're the only one that can kill the Ragnarok. My guess is Hades sent her trying to kill you, but that makes no sense, if you die you get sent straight back to Heaven."

"I think now would be a good time to tell me about my past." Kagome baited him.

"If I do that, then Zeus promised he would send me to Hell in pieces."

"Damnit!"

"Can you return to Heaven to figure this out?"Sesshomaru questioned.

"Once I'm here, I'm stuck here until I die."

"I can rectify that."Sesshomaru said with a flex of his claws.

"Would you two give it a break! I wish I could sit you!"she groaned.

"One day you're going to have to choose." Dhansura mumbled, briskly leaving the room.

Kagome started beating her head off Sesshomaru's desk; she made it to two hits before Sesshomaru's hand held back her head. She looked up peering deeply into his golden orbs, "Why me, you know? I don't remember anything, and he acts like I'm betraying him. You two fight all the time, I just can't deal with it. Do you even want me like that Sesshomaru, or am I just your friend?"

Sesshomaru was torn, it was obvious she felt for him, but to say that he was interested in her, would damning her. Fate had dealt both of them a poor hand, for once in his life he did not know what to do. Instead of answering her question, he asked her one in return, "Do you feel other than friendship for this Sesshomaru?"

"You know what, never mind, I should have known, you don't feel that way. I'm just going to go find Dhansura and try to calm him down," she said getting up from her seat.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Answer my question."

Tears welled up in her eyes "I think I'm falling in love with you, but I'm confused. I don't know I am and until I do I can't make the right decision, plus it's obvious you don't feel that way back."

"You're wrong," he stated, the sadness was evident in his eyes, "but I will not risk the destruction of your soul in being with me."

"Why would that happen?"

"You are an angel and I am a demon. The two races were never meant to mix, and those who do get damned for eternity."

"Dhansura was a demon, maybe you could get changed like him?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "And what, be an angel?"

"Why not, am I not important enough for you?"

"Kagome, it was never meant to be, no matter how much I care, if I was born a demon then this is obviously not what the fate had planned for me, or you."

She started to cry, and the demon lord pulled her on to his lap, stroking her hair, letting her cry out all her pain until she fell fast asleep.

Dhansura had been watching over them, he saw the fires that burned between them, and Zeus' words repeated over and over in his head. He felt shamed; it was obvious that her love for Sesshomaru was stronger than the love she had felt for him. He sighed, they had never been in love in the first place, they loved each other, but it never true love. She was lonely, and made him her lover out of their loneliness, waiting for her true mate. He just wished that he could have been that one, now he was being unfair to her in her vulnerable state. It was time to come clean to tell her, their story. He, at least, owed her that.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid the sleeping Kagome gently on her bed, and left returning to his study, not being able to bear the sight of her anymore. _"You're being a fool, _"said an unknown voice in his head.

"_Who is this?"_

"_Never mind that."_

"_How are you speaking to me in my head?"_

"_I am contacting you through a mental connection, less ease droppers this way."_

"_I do not speak to voices in my head."_

"_Then don't speak, listen instead. You are being a fool. Do you not recognize your soul mate when you see them?"_

"_She is not my soulmate, or she would be a demon."_

"_Wrong again. She is. The path to her will not be easy though, son"_

"_Father?"_

"_Sesshomaru, trust in your heart."_

The connection with his father was broken, and Sesshomaru was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Dhansura had lain down in the bed next to Kagome, waiting for her to wake up. She began to stir, her sleeping form unnerved by his staring. Opening her eyes, she saw red beryl eyes peering back to her, "What do you want?"

"I think it's time you know how we met."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Kagome questioned, not wanting to see him in many pieces in Hell.

"I don't care. The ground was frozen with fresh white snow, only tainted by the red of my blood. I was an orphaned half wolf demon, about sixteen in human years, back then. My mother died in childbirth, and my father abandoned me, blaming me for the death of my mother. The day I nearly died, some humans from a nearby village, in hatred of me, had stabbed me repeatedly, and left me there to rot. I hung onto life by a thread, while demons passed and ignored me. I cried out for a quick death, wanting the pain of neither being accepted by humans or demons to end, and you came. You flew down from the heavens, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, encased in a yellow light. You knelt down and tended to my wounds, washing the healing light over my body, telling me softy that I didn't have to be alone anymore and that you knew how much it hurt to be alone. I woke up in an inn nearby with you watching over me. I asked who you were and why did you help someone like me? You gave me a half smile, I could tell there was a lot of pain in your heart, and instead of answering you asked me why I wouldn't help you? You told me that you were an angel, that you heard me from the heavens, and felt a tugging on your soul. You went to leave and told me I'd be safe here, that you'd be back soon. Little did I know that you went to kill everyone in the village that had attacked me, from that day on I promised I'd be by your side, and protect you as much as I could. You visited me often where ever I was, and saved me a couple times from demons. One day I asked you why you carried such pain in your heart, you said that you knew what it was like to not fit in, that you lived in the shadow of your father, he loved you, but expected perfection, most of your other family hated you, and your mother died shortly after you were born. I asked you if you wouldn't leave this time, to stay with me forever. You said that you can't live on Earth or you'd be a human. I, then asked to join you in the heavens, and I was changed into an angel that day. You taught me how to fight as an angel, eventually I became your second in command. We were the best of friends for many many years, and I became your lover when I sensed your loneliness, while waiting for your soulmate. I knew I was never your soulmate, but I wished and over time succumbed to the delusion. You left for Earth, about eighteen years ago to fulfill your destiny. I was alone again, while I waited for you to come back. After eighteen years of being separated, seeing you with Sesshomaru set me off."

Kagome's eyes started to tear; she grabbed him, and pulled him close in a hug.

"Really, I'm fine now. I watched you and Sesshomaru; he's the one you've been waiting for, huh?"

"I think. It all happened so fast, and he thinks we don't belong together."

"That's how it goes with soulmates, and he'll realize in time that race has nothing to do with love. I'm sorry for all the trouble. I just never want to lose you, you're all I have."

"You won't lose me. You're my friend. I'll always be here for you," she said leaning her head into his shoulder.

Rain was tapping on the window, and the absence of lighting was duly noted. The God of Heaven was at peace, understanding why he told her.

Dhansura pulled up his sleeve, and faced the back of his wrist towards Kagome. On his wrist was a raised metallic gold sun, "This is your mark, in the place where the bond of a lover is made. I want to break the bond."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I release you. Be happy, you deserve it."

The mark faded and disappeared from his wrist.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly. Kagome's fighting had significantly improved, and she was able to channel her knowledge in and outside of the battlefield, accepting thoughts that jumped in her head out of nowhere, as an innate truth. She and Dhansura grew close again becoming inseparable, and Sesshomaru was the one to become withdrawn, avoiding Kagome at all costs. Ever since the day his father had talked to him, he began to question his own fate, and whether or not Kagome belonged with him. After many internal debates, he approached her while she was sitting in the gardens. Dhansura went to bed earlier, so he finally would have a moment alone with her. Sesshomaru unfastened Alastor from his waist, and held it out for Kagome to take. "You are ready."

"Thanks," she mumbled and stared off into thought again.

"This Sesshomaru would like to ask you if you would accept his courtship."

Her eyes narrowed, "So you ignore me for two weeks, then ask me to be your intended and don't say you were busy. I know you weren't."

"I had much to think about."

"Like what, if I was meant for you because I'm an angel? You're so stupid! If you can't feel the fire when we kiss, when we touch, then you are blind! I love you, you idiot! I don't know how it happened. I don't know why it happened, but I felt it that day at the springs, and I felt it every time you kissed me, comforted me, or scolded me."

" I felt it too, but…"

"But what? You were afraid, afraid to be damned, afraid to believe in your heart, afraid to fight for us. I'm not afraid. I'll take down any obstacle in my way for something I believe in. They need me, you think they're going to damn me? Now what I need to know, are you done running from fate?"

"I apologize. I let you down. Forgive me, and be my intended."

"Ok, just don't ever do that again. I missed talking to you for two weeks; by the way, I think I'm ready to join Inuyasha again."

"You seem to be prepared. We will leave in the morning."

"Okay. I can't wait to see them all again. I really missed them, and I get to show Inuyasha what I can do now. I got to go visit Mom, Grampa, and Souta too. Let them know I'm okay, after I win all these fights." Kagome started to smirk, "Hey, Sessho, do you play games?"

"You cheat! I just taught you this an hour ago, and you already beating me," Kagome said slamming her hand down on the table in frustration.

"This Sesshomaru cannot help that you play so poorly at your own game. Any nines?" he said smirking, baiting the miko's temper.

"Just shut up and stop pestering me. Go fish!"

Sesshomaru drew from the card pile, and laid down the last of his cards. "I believe this means I won, does it not?"

She was about to chew him out, but suddenly Kagome had an idea. "Let's play another game. It's called 52 pick-up," and she threw the cards all over the ground, taking off into the gardens before he could say anything.

The beast in him, rejoiced in the chase, and flew after her with demonic speed. Quickly catching up with her, he tackled her into the ground, pinning her arms and legs. "I learned something new I wanted to show you. Could you let me up a minute?" she said to him, trying to weasel her way out of defeat. He let go, and she sat up, her eyes starting to glow lightning blue, and her body sending off a yellow light. Kagome focused as hard as she could, and sent her healing energy to Sesshomaru's missing arm, recreating it with her power.

"There you go. Good as new, thought it might help you in the fight ahead."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws and moved his new arm, throwing her back down again, and this time pinning her with two hands, he said to her "Do not think you can escape that easy."

He leaned down and kissed her hard, at the same time, untying the obi that held her lighter fighting kimono together, and shredded the material beneath it. Sesshomaru firmly gripped her now freed ample breast, squeezing until she let out a moan of pleasure and pain. He moved down and suckled her breasts until her nipples hardened. Kagome had tried to protest, but she was lost in the haze of pleasure. He then moved lower, slipping a clawed index finger into her, starting slow and gradually gaining speed, while he rubbed his thumb in circles on her clit. "I've waited far too long for this, since the night at the hot spring; your beautiful body has had me in wanting, my little bitch."

Kagome tried to respond, but her voice was suffocated by a loud moan. She couldn't fight this and she didn't want to, there was fire in his touch burning and intensifying every moment. Kagome wanted to give herself to him, only him. She bucked uncontrollably at the now fast pumping of his hand. He smirked, stopping his ministrations on her body, "Little bitch, you want more? Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who can only satisfy you."

"I'm yours. Only you can satisfy me, Sesshomaru. Give me more!"Kagome cried out

"As you wish, bitch, I will give you the pleasure you seek" Sesshomaru lowered himself to taste her, his tongue furiously weaving in and out of her hot dripping core.

"SESSSHOMARUUU" she moaned, as she came.

He loved the sound of his name off her lips in a moan, she was his, only his, and no one would ever have the pleasure of having, but him. Sesshomaru was hard and throbbing for her, his cock begging for the release he just gave her. He pulled her over to his manhood, "Now be a good bitch, and give me release."

Kagome's head was still in a fog, when she saw the massive size of his manhood thrown in her face, her eyes, opened wide in astonishment. She grabbed it, having no fear of his size in her frenzied lustful state, and started to suck, sliding one hand up and down as she continued. Her hand pumped him faster and faster, sucking only the tip of his head now. He came, shooting his hot seed directly into her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. "I love you" Kagome said as she panted for air.

"I love you too, Kagome."

They lay in the cool grass, Kagome's head on Sesshomaru's chest, both knowing this was the first step in damnation. The forbidden love that was scorned upon since the beginning of time with the one who turned their back on angels to kiss demons; they would fight this to the bitter end, only thinking, how could it be damnation if they were both together in the abyss?

The next morning went quickly, as the three headed off in the direction of Inuyasha, but not before Sesshomaru pulled Kagome aside, and presented her with a gold necklace, the pendant was that of an onyx crescent moon, outlined in gold. "This is to signify to others you are my intended mate," he said, putting the necklace on her neck.

Kagome's sapphire eyes shined brightly in happiness, "It's beautiful. Thank you," she said getting on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Are you guys coming? It won't do much good for me to go alone." Dhansura called out to the couple.

"Yeah, hold your horses," Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha handed the last jewel shard, other than the ones Naraku had, to Kikyo to purify. He wiped the sweat from his brow; the snake demon had been a challenge, mostly because his head had been in other places, mainly worrying about Kagome.

"Where the hell is Kagome already? It's been a month! We got the rest of the shards; the last fight is just around the corner."

"Have patience, I'm sure she will be here soon, speak of the devil." Miroku said turning around to see Kagome in the distance

The group watched, as Kagome ran over, and gave each member a hug.

"Hey guys, sorry it took a while, but I'm ready now."

"Feh, took you forever! Why'd you bring ice prick, and who's the new guy? AND WHAT'S THAT AROUND YOUR NECK?" Inuyasha gave her the third degree, especially ranting about the last question.

"I brought Sesshomaru because he's my intended, that's what the necklace is for, and that's Dhansura a new...well…old friend of mine."

"DID YOU GO CRAZY WHILE YOU WERE GONE, WENCH?"

"SIT! DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I AM PERFECTLY SANE! A lot has happened in the last month, and if you give me one flippin second I can explain it all."

"Fine, hurry it up."

Kagome recapped everything that had happened to her while her friends all stared at her with their mouths agape. After it had all been said and done, Kagome addressed Kikyo, "That part of my soul you carry is not yours. I will need it back, or I won't be able to get my memories back."

Inuyasha protested, "I won't let her die," he yelled hugging her close to him.

"She doesn't have to die, if her soul can be retrieved from Hell, then Kagome can give her a true life." Dhansura stated.

"I can?" Kagome questioned.

He nodded. "We need her real soul to do it though."

"Can you get it back?" she asked.

"I don't deal in souls anymore. That is a demon's job."

Kikyo removed herself from the hanyou's grip, walking over to Kagome "I will give you, your soul now, if you promise to find my soul after this, and give me my life back."

"You have my word," Kagome said.

"Kikyo, NO! You don't have to do this."

"I'll be back, Inuyasha, wait for me," Kikyo said giving Kagome's soul back, and collapsing to the ground.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" Kagome said placing her hand on his shoulder.

His facial expression softened at her touch, "Let's get this battle over with so you can bring Kikyo back," he said in a fire of determination.

* * *

All had not gone exactly according to plan, Kagome and Sesshomaru still refused to mate until after the war was fought, but their connection was strong, perhaps it would be enough. Hades retrieved the tall black staff with the image of a skull on top, two rubies for eyes from his quarters. He never liked to use it, never liked to remove free will from his creations. It was something he valued, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He channeled his power through the staff, slamming it on the floor with a great bang, and he waited for the game to begin, as he called him forth out of hiding.

* * *

**Phew, another chapter down, after suffering from severe writer's block for days. I want to respond/thank to the people that reviewed, this will probably be the last time I do it in the chapter because I found out you can do it directly, yes I'm slow, give me a break :) I'm also feeling a little goofy today, I think I fried my brain, and that's why. So don't mind me, and my most likely poor attempt at humor in this story.  
**

**Byakua's sakura petal: As funny as it would be to do that to Sesshomaru (imagines an angry Sesshomaru in a cherub costume with Dhansura rolling on the floor laughing in the background) I'm pretty sure he'd find a way to become a physical manifestation off the page and kill me hahaha. So to protect myself, he'll be staying the same species for the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing, I definitely had a good laugh reading that one. **

**loveinthebattlefield: Thank you muchness! Glad you like my story! **

**JayceeJade: Your reviews always give me so much confidence and happiness, thank you so much, and its not really reviews that got me down about my grammar. I'm just naturally self-conscious about my writing because a few years ago, my best friend read some of my stories, and she politely told me to stick with poetry instead of fiction, stating grammar as one of my many problems. She changed her mind eventually after reading my creative essays for college, but it still haunts me. I will attempt not to apologize for grammar anymore though.  
**

**lunarcat12: Glad you like the suspense. The next chapter, however, I'm revealing everything to set the stage for the next conflict. Also, yeah I had to send them a little help in the form of Dhansura's Penance Requiem , since titans are immortal it would really blow to have to keep fighting her over and over and over again. Thanks for the encouragement, it makes my day. **

**So as always, please hit the review button for my instant happiness, or everyone will DIE (shrugs, hey it worked last time)**


	5. Duty

Duty- the social force that binds you to the courses of action demanded by that force; moral obligation

* * *

The group left heading east where it had been rumored that Naraku was located at. Sango and Kagome had started to catch up on the past events of the month, happily bantering along the journey, while the rest of the group was draped heavily in tension. Inuyasha was wary of the new guy, and jealous of Sesshomaru's relationship with Kagome. He knew that he would always love Kikyo first, but Kagome held another special place in his heart as well, and he didn't want to give her up to his jackass of a half brother. After all that had passed between Kagome and Sesshomaru, he could not understand what she saw in him, but that was Kagome for you, always blindly looking for the good in people. He was also worried for her, when he was told of how she had to fight the Ragnarok. How could someone with barely any fighting skill possibly kill that? Later, when they had made camp for the night, he pulled her aside to talk to her, while Sesshomaru went to hunt for dinner.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you," Kagome replied curtly, knowing exactly where he was going with this conversation.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed in frustration, "You're just going to have to get used to it. I can't explain it, or understand it. I just feel this pull towards him I can't explain. I fell in love with him somewhere along the line."

"He's going to hurt you. That ice prick can't love; you're nothing more than a tool to him."

"He's not like you think, and he's not going to hurt me! Look, you have Kikyo; can't you just be happy for me, for once?"

Inuyasha put his head down in shame, "I don't want to lose you. You go with him, you'll either die, or he won't let you see me anymore."

"That won't happen. I'll be your friend no matter what, and he can't stop me, but you have to work on getting along with him."

"Sesshomaru never cared about me my whole life, and you expect us to just pick up and be a happy family? You must have lost your mind!"

"Please, for me. I am so sick of fighting; let's just focus on the goal of killing Naraku."

"I ain't being nice to that jackass," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave up the argument, and went collect firewood.

* * *

The woods were oddly vacant, and no prey was in sight. Sesshomaru continued to walk in search of food, and was stopped by the appearance out of thin air of a petite young woman. She had waist length chocolate brown hair, violet eyes, and was dressed in a flowing gown of white.

"You must be Sesshomaru, are you not?" She eyed him mischievously.

"Who are you?"

"I am Persephone. I am here to offer you two gifts from the gods to aid you in your journey." The woman pulled out a pair of brown leather knee high boots and a pair of gold cuffs from behind her back, holding them out to Sesshomaru. "This is Kaj and Ifrit."

He took them hesitantly and asked, "What trial must I face now?"

She smiled, he was a smart devil that's for sure," There is no trial, for these were built for you, unlike Alastor. Kaj are the boots of Earth, and will grant you dominion over the ground and plants, and Ifrit are the cuffs of Hellfire, and will give you power to control Hellfire, the hottest burning of all fires. Use them well, tell no one of this meeting, or your weapons until the final battle." With that she faded and disappeared completely, leaving Sesshomaru with the weapons in his hand, suspicious of why the gods would help him.

Sesshomaru put on the cuffs and boots in a test run of their power. Ifrit covered his body in blue flames, and Sesshomaru sent out a blast of fire using his fist punching the air; it had scorched the tree near him, burning it to a crisp. He then drove his foot into the ground with the boots, and sent a chunk of ground flying upwards. He smirked devilishly, as thoughts of how much fun he could have with these occurred in his mind.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha found himself in a world of trouble; it seemed everything was against him, even the trees. They had been walking, and as usual he had been goading Sesshomaru into an argument.

"Don't order me around! This is my pack! I am the alpha here!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga drawn, ready for a battle.

Sesshomaru kicked at the ground, and suddenly the ground from under him rose and launched him into the air to no one's notice but his and Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha ended up landing face first into a giant mud puddle.

"YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU DID THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Inuyasha seethed as he spit out rancid mud.

Kagome walked over helping him up, "Now, how exactly would he be able to do that? You can't blame him because you fell in a mud puddle."

"But I didn't fall! The ground threw me into it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Little brother, if you cannot manage to walk on two feet correctly, how can you lead your pack?" Sesshomaru commented in pseudo-innocence, laughing in his mind

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha lunged again, but this time was stopped by a tree branch that moved, and smacked him directly in face, leaving a nasty bruise, as he fell to the ground with a splat. Again no one, but him had seen the moment when the tree hit him, and Sesshomaru dragging his foot along the ground.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! HE JUST MADE THE TREE HIT ME!"

The others gave him looks that concluded they were trying to gauge his sanity, and turned around and resumed walking.

"FINE, DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Inuyasha pouted like a two year old and sent glares to Sesshomaru, "I know it was you, you fucking ice prick."

With another kick from Sesshomaru, the ground quaked again, and shot up underneath Inuyasha sending him flying off into the distance, a small speck in the air.

This time, the whole group questioned, how Inuyasha was catapulted into the air, but Sesshomaru quickly directed their concerns, and told the group to move out, that he would catch up to them eventually. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way.

It was dusk when Inuyasha finally appeared, covered in sticker bush thorns. Kagome shook her head disapprovingly, and sat him down to begin removing them all.

"I really don't know how you manage all this. You should be more careful." Kagome ripped a thorn out of his arm.

"OWWW DAMNIT, WOMAN!" Inuyasha scooted away from Kagome "It wasn't me, it was your fricken intended over there. He's pure fucking evil!"

"Stop whining like a baby, let me pull the rest of these out, and stop blaming everything on Sesshomaru, next you're going to blame him for global warming."

"What? OWWW!"

"Nothing, come on, stop whining." Kagome pulled out more of the thorns.

Sesshomaru watched fully amused at his brother's plight, these boots were the best weapon he had ever received. They made his brother look like an idiot, not that he needed much help in the area, but this was a great bonus. Sesshomaru then became aware of a pair of ruby eyes narrowly glaring him down, and ignored them watching Kagome pull the last of the thorns from Inuyasha.

Dhansura wasn't fooled; he knew that Inuyasha had spoken the truth about Sesshomaru torturing him, but he knew not of what had given him this power, or why he had chosen to keep silent about it. Could he really trust Sesshomaru at the final battle?

"There all done."

"THANK GOD! You're as evil as my damned brother; you ripped them out to hurt me more! He's rubbing off on you too much"

Kagome was still, she looked as if she was in a trance

* * *

.

"Daddy, why can't I play like the other children?" Kagome said saddened by all the other kids playing around her, and having fun with their parents, while she was practicing with a sword in her hand.

Her father sighed heavily, his hand on top of his head, running his fingers through his raven hair, deep in thought how to explain this to his six year old daughter. "Kagome, you are special, you can't be like them because you have a duty to protect them, to protect us. Don't you understand? There special people like you that protect the way of life so that others can be happy, and you are special just like your old man." He winked at his six year old daughter, "You must learn how to fight, and complete your destiny."

"I don't wanna protect them. They hate me cause I'm different."

He knelt down to her level looking deeply into her sapphire eyes "You must learn to put up a mask, and pretend to hide all your weaknesses. Pretend that it doesn't hurt you, and that you are stronger than them. You are my daughter! I know you will do me proud. Now again, show me what you have learned."

"Ok daddy. I'll make you proud. I won't let them hurt me anymore. I'll make pretend."

* * *

The memory cut off and Kagome was shaken out of her trance by the rattling of Inuyasha's hands around her arms.

"The jewel is near. I saw a memory."

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru and Dhansura asked in an awkward unison

"My father and I, training me to fight, when I was a child."

"How far is the jewel?" Inuyasha questioned

"I don't know, but the final battle is coming soon."

Kagome walked off into the woods by herself to a nearby hot springs, after much arguing from Sesshomaru, Dhansura, and Inuyasha, but she needed time to absorb what she had seen. Before Kagome could reach the springs she was stopped by a man with midnight black short cut hair, dressed in full battle armor, he reached out his arms to catch her before she absentmindly fell into him.

"Sorry" she muttered looking up at him.

"It's okay. How've you been?" He asked casually.

"Confused, but otherwise still sane, who are you by the way?"

"Ares, I forgot you don't have your memories yet. I have something for you."

"Please tell me it's not going to kill me, or anyone else."

Ares raised his one eyebrow in amusement "No on the first part, yes on the second, but only those you want it to kill." He conjured a silver shield into his hands, and held it out for Kagome.

"This is Amphitrite, the shield of water. She can block pretty much anything from hitting you, and also anyone who is touched by her water can be healed if you will it"

"Thanks, but why are you giving me this?"

"For the final battle, it was yours anyways, thought you might need it. Good luck; I expect a full defeat from you, and nothing less." With that last word, Ares faded away, leaving Kagome with the shield.

After her bath, and thinking about her new found memory, she returned to the camp with shield in hand, only to find her comrades in the midst of a battle with Naraku. Sango and Miroku were taking on the hell bugs, Dhansura fighting off his reincarnations, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacking Naraku in unison. She wondered what would cause him to come outright without any tricks to fight them. Taking no further hesitation, she withdrew her sword, found her inner knowledge and send lightning attacks from Alastor combined with purifying light his way, which disintegrated a decent size chunk of Naraku's body. Naraku reached out Kagome trying to steal her half of the jewel, and Sesshomaru took off his hand with his poison whip before it could reach her.

Nodding, in thanks to Sesshomaru, the three began to attack in unison. Kagome sent a blast from Alastor, Inuyasha used Wind Scar, and Sesshomaru using Ifrit sent the fires of Hell, but not before raising the ground around Naraku and trapping him in place. Large masses of Naraku's body transformed into dust until only a small amount remained. Naraku sent an attack flying their way, while Kagome blocked with Amphitrite, raising a wall of water between them.

"It's time to finish this." Inuyasha yelled over to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Another combined attack from the trio, left Naraku in a pile of dust, and his other creations soon followed.

The rest of the group came over, and Kagome used Amphitrite to heal them, letting its waters flow freely from the shield on the ground to their feet, as a blue light made them glow, erasing any marks.

She then walked over the half of the jewel on the ground, and looked at her friends before she put the jewel together, saying "Well, here goes nothing."

The jewel fused together, and Dhansura came over resting his hand on her shoulder, saying softly "You must wish for the freedom of those trapped in the jewel."

She looked up at him; her eyes full of fear, scared of the true final battle, choking on courage and said "I wish for the freedom of the spirits of the jewel."

The jewel began to glow an amazingly bright pink light, and Kagome was sucked into it.

Kagome squinted the light was so bright that she was nearly blinded, and the only thing she could see besides the light was a beautiful angel with white wings, adorning a sad yet joyful smile.. She had raven hair that reached her shoulders, sapphire eyes, and dressed in samurai armor underneath the garments of a miko.

"Midoriko?"

"I am sorry, I have failed you, daughter. I did my best to protect you. I am sorry I have not been in your life."

"I'm your daughter?"

"Yes, Raizenais, you are."

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome is your mortal name, your title is Raizenais. Your memories should be coming back now that I have ended your mortal life by taking you within the jewel, it will take time, but you will remember slowly."

"I just want to remember now. If you are my mother, why are you in here?"

"Let me show you." Midoriko reached out for Kagome's hands, and Kagome saw into her memories.

"I won't let her do it. This is too much for her."

"You can't fight fate, she has to, and only she can defeat him because Gaia has chosen her to bless with the gift of life." Zeus continued on frustrated at her stubbornness to the wills of fate.

"She's just a baby, what if he comes for her when she's not prepared?"

"We have to prepare for the inevitable, you cannot stop fate."

"Then I'll die trying!"

Midoriko shot down from the Heavens to Hell, and Zeus stood in his place watching his newborn daughter coo in her crib, knowing that nothing he would say would stop her from protecting Raizenais.

She made her decent to Elysium, where the baby had lay in his crib, unprotected for the moment, and raising her sword; she attempted to drive it through the baby's heart, but was stopped by the black energy of death surrounding her. The baby was stronger than she had estimated. In her last breath, she cursed the child, ripping the bestial side of the child that held the power of the Ragnarok from its body, and trapped them both in a jewel of power, and sent the jewel to Earth. It would be long enough for her daughter to be prepared for the fight between them.

"In trapping the power of the Ragnarok in this jewel, I had destroyed my immortal body, but I bought you time. I was ignorant to believe that I could destroy it for you, and for that I am sorry."

"But I thought…I thought it was the jewel of four souls and you trapped yourself in it fighting demons."

"It is funny, how humans stretch a story so much, during their gossiping. I have to leave you soon. I want you to know I love you, and I only wish for you to be happy. Live a happy life, only to your own wishes. Goodbye, I must leave and pass on to the next plane of existence"

Kagome cried hugging her mother tightly, "Please don't leave! I've been so alone!"

Midoriko kissed her daughter's forehead, and whispered "I'll always be in your heart," before she disappeared completely, and Kagome was forced back outside of the jewel.

Kagome fell to the ground, and looked up as the jewel exploded into a million tiny pink and black lights, and the black lights traveled directly to Sesshomaru, becoming one with his body.

The ruling gods of Heaven and Hell, then appeared. Hades went to Sesshomaru's side and Zeus to Kagome's side.

Hades spoke first, "You have returned, my son."

Sesshomaru looked bewildered, letting his face show it for once in his life, "You are not my father."

"I am. I sent you and your mother to Earth, and Inutashio raised you as his child, but I am half of your blood, and you, my son, are the Ragnarok."

Kagome gasped, and Zeus stepped in to speak, "So this is where you've been hiding him all this time, do you still refuse to kill him?"

"It is foolhardy to assume that you can destroy one half of the cycle!" Hades spat back

"Then I have no choice, but to declare war on Hell, brother, I will not let him destroy us with his uncontrollable nature. When my daughter regains her memories, they will meet on the battlefield, and she will end your mistake once and for all."

"I can't kill him. I love him." Kagome said grief stricken that her intended mate was her enemy since the time she was born.

"If you do not then everything else you love will perish and die, he is uncontrollable when united with the beast. Do you wish for your mother's sacrifice to go in vain? Do you forget that fact she died by his hands? It is your duty to protect not only the gods, but the humans as well from his destruction."

"Kagome, only you can control his nature with the balance of your life to his death. Join with him as your mate; this is your true destiny." Hades said attempting to persuade her.

Kagome looked around at her friends, and then at the man she had loved.

"My love, my enemy, there will be no holding back next time we meet. I won't lose another parent to you." Kagome said the ice in her voice reaching her eyes, ripping off the necklace he had given her, and throwing it at his feet.

Sesshomaru picked up the necklace, staring at it deeply, thinking to himself, _"So I was not damned for loving an angel, she never was a full angel, but a half angel half god. I was damned for loving my enemy. If they want a monster, I will show them what a monster they have created in their hatred,"_ and he crushed the pendant in his hand.

* * *

So yeah, sorry this has been so long. I've been busy, then I got sick with the flu, and now I'm behind on college work, ugh. Anyways this is dwindling down to the last few chapters. I want to thank Byakua's Sakura Petal for the idea of maiming Inuyasha. It was much fun. Also, JayceeJade for helping me go over this. Now I must return to my bed and cough my lungs out.


	6. Update

Just thought I'd let everyone know I will complete it. So, thank you people who care! I'm thinking of re-writing it. I think to be honest I overshot myself for my first story, and crammed a large plot in a tiny story. I tend to get carried away with myself. So I want to work on it and draw it out a bit. I'm going to practice with a one-shot first though to get back in the swing of things, and then will get to work on this. I will try not to leave everyone hanging for too long, but I will say this: there will be a happy ending that won't make you want to smack me or throw virtual tomatoes at me, I promise.

PS: If anyone wants to help me with this story, as in Beta. PM me.


End file.
